Other People's Secrets
by buffyfaith19
Summary: Femslash. Jenny and Serena's relationship is exposed and it leads to many other secrets coming out, all of which lead to the biggest secret of all, one that could ruin both Serena's relationship with Jenny as well as her long term friendship with Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Other People's Secrets.**

**Show:Gossip Girl **

**Pairing:Jenny/Serena **

**Summary:Femslash. Jenny and Serena's relationship is exposed and it leads to many other secrets coming out, all of which lead to the biggest secret of all, one that could ruin both Serena's relationship with Jenny as well as her long term friendship with Blair.**

**Author's Notes. This story was written near the end of season 2 and takes place before season 3. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters or the shows, they are property of the CW and Warner Bros. Television.**

**Chapter 1**.

Jenny stepped off the elevator, smiling at the mass of people that showed up for her birthday and quickly scoured the maze of people until she made eye contact with Serena. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards the tall sexy blonde, happily wrapping her arms around her, "I can't believe you did this."

"I just wanted tonight to be special for you." Serena said with an equally big smile, "I wasn't sure you'd like it, but I hope that this bear hug of yours means you do."

"Oh I love it." Jenny replied excitedly, squeezing Serena's hand as she leaned her head upwards and whispered, "As much as I love this, I was really hoping we'd have some time alone for a change. I hate being so close to you and not be able to kiss you."

Serena frowned down at the pretty blonde, "We talked about this. It's not the right time for people to find out about us. Do you have any idea what your dad would say if he found out? What about Dan? My mom would go crazy and we really don't need that. Let's not forget Blair, she's suspected there was something between us for weeks now and if she ever found out before we told her, well, you know what would happen, the whole world would know."

"So what." Jenny said with a disappointed sigh, "You're always so worried about what other people think. If there's one thing I love about Blair it's that she doesn't care what other people think. She lives her life without answering to anyone."

"Oh yes and how happy is Blair most of the time?"

Jenny smiled at Serena, "I didn't say it was a perfect way of living, but I do admire her for it."

"So do I at times, but this isn't one of them." Serena said as Dan walked up and abruptly pulled her away from Jenny.

Vanessa walked up to Jenny the instant Serena had left the scene, "That seemed like a very intimate conversation, please tell me you aren't sleeping with Serena?"

"What?" Jenny said with a guilty gasp, "Why would you say that? You sound like Blair."

"If there's one thing Blair has a knack for, it's knowing who's sleeping with whom."

"I don't know what made you say that but you need to stop."

Smiling at how nervous Jenny had become, Vanessa pulled the cute blonde into the kitchen, pushed her up against the wall and slid her hand over her firm stomach, "What does she have that I don't? You know we were great together and yet you dump me for her? I don't get it. I thought you had a thing for Blair all this time, so to see you acting this way around Serena is really a surprise."

"Vanessa, you know why we broke up and it has nothing to do with me." Jenny said firmly, "You were still fooling around with Nate and I told you long before you kissed him that there wouldn't be any second chances."

"It's not what you think." Vanessa growled as she pulled Jenny in close, "Nate means nothing to me. I admit I was confused about how I felt about you and I made a huge mistake, but the truth is I don't want him or anyone else, I want you. I can tell you still want me to. I can feel it when you look at me. You might be pissed at me, but you can't just turn off your feelings just like that."

Jenny wanted to deny everything Vanessa had said, but she couldn't, nor did she make much of an effort to move away from Vanessa's warm body, "I'm not saying I'm with Serena, but if I were, I wouldn't cheat on her. I don't do that to someone I care about."

"I didn't cheat." Vanessa growled, "Kissing is not cheating, not when there's no feeling involved. I was not emotionally invested in the kiss. It was just me acting out, being scared. It happens. You can't tell me you haven't felt like this before. All it proves is that I got freaked out because I was falling in love with you."

"What? No. That can't be true." Jenny stammered, "I told you I loved you and you stood there silent, making me look like a fool. And you call that love?"

"Stop acting like I have no right to have my own feelings and emotions. I did love you and I still love you, but fear is a very paralyzing emotion. I let it take over and I regret it every day, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"You can't just come into my party and act like everything is normal. I've moved on. I wish you would've told me this before, but I can't be with you now. I can't."

Vanessa shook her head at Jenny's stubbornness and decided to take matters into her hands. She leaned in and kissed the pretty blonde hard and deep on the lips, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth as she felt Jenny kissing her back just as hard.

After a very long, passionate kiss, Vanessa slid her hand up Jenny's thigh, moving it slowly over her panties until she felt a soft moan escape Jenny's mouth. When she met no resistance, she began rubbing Jenny's panties, holding her tightly around the waist as she continued to make her ex-girlfriend moan like she did so many times before.

Just as Jenny began to let go and enjoy Vanessa's expert fingers, the door to the kitchen flew open and Blair walked in. Her eyes lit up and a big smile crossed her adorable face, "OMFG. I can't believe this. How dare you cheat on Serena with this slut. I knew you weren't right for Serena and this is all the proof I need."

Jenny pushed Vanessa's hand away and lunged at Blair before she got back to the door. She pushed the older, yet shorter girl up against the refrigerator, "I'm not with Serena, so there's nothing to tell."

"Is that so?" Blair said with an amused smile, "Then I guess you won't mind if I tell her what you were doing here."

"No, don't." Jenny yelled, once again holding Blair back with her surprisingly firm grip, "Fine, you win, but I can't let you tell Serena about this, because nothing happened. Don't ruin this for me."

"Oh you should've thought about that before you let that slut slide her hand between your legs." Blair said with a sadistic smile, "Now let go of me."

"No, not until you promise not to say anything."

"Jenny, she'll never stop until she ruins your life, you know what's how Blair works." Vanessa added, walking up behind Jenny, "I do have one idea, but you might not like it."

"Just tell me. I don't have a lot of options right now."

"Well, Blair isn't a saint either." Vanessa moved around behind Blair, "You see even she has secrets and I know one she would never want Serena to find out."

"You know nothing." Blair shot back, trying to sound confident, but knew Vanessa was right, she had more secrets than any of them.

"Oh I know something that would rock Serena's world, not to mention Jenny's and I can list a whole lot of other people who would be devastated by what I know." Vanessa smiled widely as she walked up to Blair, leaning in close to her ear, "Does the name Lily ring any bells? How about a sleazy motel room down by the pier? Room 78 to be exact. You have a running tab there, I believe it's been active for over 3 months now. Should I go on?"

Jenny couldn't help notice the look of stunned silence that crossed Blair's normally glowing face and she looked at Vanessa, "What did you say to her?"

** A den on the second floor of the party**.

Dan paced around the spacious room, finally stopping right in front of Serena, "I've asked you many times over the last few months, but it seems you don't want to admit what is becoming increasingly obvious, you're dating my sister."

"Dan, I'm not talking about this with you." Serena said, turning away from Dan so he wouldn't see her cringe with guilt, "Jenny and I are friends and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"No, it's not okay. Why are you doing this? Is it to get back at me for some reason?"

"Get over yourself." Serena laughed, "I like Jenny and we get along great and I like spending time with her. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the party I'm hosting."

"Yes, a party you're throwing for my sister." Dan said, clearly emphasizing the word sister for affect. "Did I mention that she's my younger sister or the fact she's a sister, not a brother, as if that's not confusing enough to deal with."

"Oh stop living in the dark ages." Serena said with a laugh, "Besides, Jenny is the same age I was when I started dating. Not that we're dating, but it wouldn't be wrong."

"It is to me. She's just finally moving past her rebellious phase, I don't think this is going to help."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to stop being friends with her if that's what you are asking."

"Okay, let's stop playing games, you are not just friends and soon the rest of the upper west side are going to see this picture here." Dan said as he held out his cell phone for Serena to look at.

Embarrassed guilt crossed Serena's face and she could barely look at Dan, "Fine, so I've kissed Jenny, but that's all we've done. So don't get your mind any further into the gutter."

"I don't feel the least bit reassured by that."

"That's too bad, what Jenny and I do on our own is none of your business." Serena said firmly, more than a little annoyed by Dan's reaction. At the same time she knew now wasn't the time to fight. "Please don't show that picture to everyone."

Dan held up his hands quick to protest his innocence. "I didn't post it and my guess is you should be getting a copy soon, it came from the Gossip Girl site. Someone saw this and found it juicy enough to send in."

"Oh god, well, I wish this hadn't come out, but I knew I'd have to deal with this eventually and I'm ready. Maybe I should tell your dad now and get it over with."

"You will do no such thing. I'm hoping that this relationship of yours fades away before my dad has to hear about it."

"Would you stop. It's not going to crush him." Serena snapped, "He happens to like me and I don't think he will be upset at all. He'll probably be happy that she's not dating some guy he can't stand."

"He won't like anyone that Jenny is dating and that includes you."

"Maybe we should find out. I'm ready for it. Are you?"

Dan didn't say a word; instead he turned around, walked out the door and back down to the party.

**The Kitchen**

Blair closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I'm not going to tell Serena about what you were doing here, but if you care about her, you better dump this slut and if I see you with her again I don't care what the consequences are, I will tell Serena."

"Stop making threats." Vanessa said, stepping in between Blair and Jenny, "Jenny can make her own decisions, so why don't you go back to the motel and have some fun, but I'm not done talking to Jenny, so go away."

Taking one last step towards Jenny, Blair looked her in the eye, "I've done some pretty horrible things in my day and there's some I hope you never find out, but I do love Serena and I won't let anyone hurt her. If you continue to hang around this thing you are going to hurt Serena and I know you don't want to do that."

"No, I don't and I won't. I told you that Vanessa was just leaving and there's nothing going on. She got the wrong impression and I was about to stop her." Jenny said, avoiding Vanessa as best she could, "I don't know how you found about us, but I didn't want to keep it a secret. That was Serena's choice. She wanted to find the right time to tell you, but I don't think that was ever going to happen. She can't shake the idea that she's betraying you."

"Why? Serena and I had our time, but we didn't work out, but I don't hold any grudges. I really wish she hadn't picked someone I knew to be with, but I like you and I think if you can make her happy then I'm all for it. "

"Aren't you the understanding type." Vanessa said, sarcasm dripping from her lips as she did, "Don't listen to her Jenny, she has some agenda, she always does. So whatever she's telling you, it's for a reason and don't think it's a good one."

"Would you shut up." Blair yelled as she spun around and pushed Vanessa, "Who let you in here anyway, shouldn't you be down by the docks doing what you do best? I'm sure the fleet just came in. Double time and half I'm sure."

"Why you little bitch." Vanessa screamed, grabbing Blair by the arm and tossing her across the room.

Blair landed on her ass after crashing into the garbage bin. She got up covered in all kinds of food paraphernalia, "You are going to pay for that one." With that she charged towards Vanessa, lowering her head and hitting her square in the stomach with her shoulders as she pushed her backwards until she hit the far wall, causing her to fall to her knees as she held her stomach, "Don't call me a bitch, bitch."

"That was a big mistake." Vanessa said as she slowly got to her feet, "Okay, since Blair is not playing fair, I think it's time you know why you can't trust her."

"Don't do it. Causing Jenny pain is not going to make me pay."

"What is she talking about?" Jenny asked, looking directly at Vanessa.

"Blair slept with someone you know very well and while it's going to hurt Serena more than life itself, you should know what kind of person she really is."

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to scream."

Blair rushed over to Jenny and gave her a big hug, "Oh god, please don't judge me because of this, but I did something I regret and I know you aren't going to understand it and I don't expect you to, but Serena can never know."

"Why would Serena care who you slept with? I mean, other than her mother, there is no other woman in her life." Jenny had barely finished her sentence before she saw look of agony on Blair's face, "OMG, you slept with Serena's mom? How could you. How could she? I have to tell my dad. No way is he marrying that skank now."

Grabbing Jenny's arm, Blair prevented her from moving an inch, "No, you can't do that. Then everyone will know."

"I don't care. She's been cheating on my dad and there is no way in hell she's going to be my step mom, not now and not ever."

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Vanessa said with a smug smile.

Blair turned and took a couple steps towards Vanessa, "Yes and that means you have nothing on me anymore and that also means you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Blair pulled out her cell phone and pushed the Gossip Girl icon and began texting them a message.

"What do you think you're doing? You have nothing on me. I have no secrets." Vanessa said, confident she was safe, "Everyone knows Jenny and I were together and as for what happened here, well I got a little over zealous and that's all it was."

"Oh Vanessa, you should never underestimate what I know about people. Let's just say that within minutes your biggest secret will be all over the news and better yet, the schools and the few people you think were your friends. As for poor Jenny, well somehow I doubt she'll ever look at you the same way once she sees the tape."

"What tape?" Jenny asked, clearly annoyed at being kept in the dark about everything.

Vanessa's face went white as a ghost, her mouth opening slightly as she began to clue into what Blair was doing, "Oh god, please tell me you didn't do that. This wasn't anything like what you did. I wasn't responsible for that tape. I was a victim. How the hell did you get a hold of it. You had better not have done that, because you have no idea what I'll do to you if that tape ever gets online."

"The very fact I know about the tape should tell you about the connections I have. I've seen the tape and while some might find it disturbing, I found it interesting. I know the case was never made public because you were a minor at the time, but the things you do on this tape would make a porn star blush." Blair said with an exaggerated gasp, "The most bizarre thing of all, you didn't look forced at all. In fact, you seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Granted, you were a victim in the eyes of the law, but you were one hell of a happy victim, weren't you?"

"I'm not going to ask again, what is going on?" Jenny demanded, looking at Blair and then back at Vanessa for some answers.

"Blair has somehow got her hands on something that should be in police custody right now."

"What does she have?"

Vanessa pulled Jenny off to the far corner of the spacious kitchen, "Last year something happened to me that resulted in a criminal investigation and charges being laid against this couple I babysat for. Oh god this is hard. This was after you dumped me and I was lonely and feeling rejected and this couple showed an interest in me."

"What kind of interest?" Jenny asked, continuing on before Vanessa could answer, "Are you saying you had sex with them?"

"It's not what you think." Vanessa replied in a flash, "I was still vulnerable and they took advantage of me. They were the adults, so I'm not at fault here."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I babysat for their little boy. He was 4 at the time, a great little kid. One night when they came home I was watching TV and the wife, Kathryn, came in and sat down beside me. I don't know where the husband went, but she talked to me and smiled at me and told me I was beautiful and sexy and the next thing I know she's touching me. I enjoyed it and I guess I let her continue. I didn't even think about the husband because I was really into Kathryn. She was only 25, she was gorgeous and he was some rich businessman. Anyway, she began kissing me and I kissed her back and we ended up having sex."

"Oh god. Is there anyone you haven't slept with?" Jenny asked, her emotions jumping around from hurt, disgust and shock.

"I haven't slept with Lily, so I'm still a step above Blair." Vanessa snapped, sneering at Blair's smirk.

"Don't count on it." Jenny added quickly.

Sensing she was losing the battle, Jenny hurried over to please her case, "What happened with me and Kathryn wasn't a big deal. I wanted it, but then things changed. What Blair doesn't have on that tape is the reason there were charges filed."

Blair suddenly became quiet, her smile fading, wondering just what Vanessa was talking about.

Vanessa took a deep breath before continuing, "One night after Kathryn and I had been together the husband came in. I'm guessing he wasn't aware of what Kathryn was doing and he was not happy. Not happy at all."

"Did he hurt you?" Jenny asked, showing her first sign of compassion towards Vanessa.

"No, but he was furious with his wife and he's the one who called the police."

"It didn't go to trial though, that much I do know." Blair added.

"Of course not, I denied it all and there was no case, but he's a very scary man and she might've got a divorce but her life will never be the same now."

Jenny glared at Blair, "You didn't put that tape online did you?"

Blair shook her head, "No, but she needs to know I have it. This tape will make a liar out of her if the husband, police or press get a hold of it."

"That's low." Vanessa growled.

"You threatened me first and not only that, you told my secret and now my life is going to be a big mess."

"Maybe you should stop sleeping with your friends' mom that might help." Vanessa said with a big sneer, before turning her attention to Jenny, "Please think about what I said. I do love you and there's still a chance for us."

"I told you no." Jenny shook her head and pulled away, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to Serena."

"Does Serena make you feel like I do when you're together? Does she know what you like? Does she know what turns you on more than anything?" Vanessa asked, confident that the answer was no and judging by Jenny's silence she knew she was right, "I thought as much. Don't make a hasty decision. Think about this. Remember what it was like when we were together, when I was kissing you and touching you and my naked body was pressing against yours and you'll know what to do.

"Oh would you give it a rest." Blair said with a gigantic eye roll, "Now, be gone, I have to talk to Jenny."

"Fine, but I hope to hear from you soon." Vanessa pushed Blair to the side and gave Jenny one last kiss before exiting the kitchen.

Blair looked at Jenny and let out a soft sigh, "Just what kind of hold does she have over you? You sure didn't stop the kiss and you sure seemed to enjoy it. Just what kind of sex did you two have? Don't tell me she's so good she's got you wrapped around her evil little fingers?"

"You are making way too much out of this. As you saw and heard, I told her no." Jenny said as she walked out of the kitchen and looked around for Serena. Before she got two steps forward she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around to see Dan and her dad standing in front of her.

Her dad leaned in and gave her a hug, "I know we weren't supposed to be here, but I wanted to give you something and then I'll be gone and you can get on with your party."

"You didn't have to come here to do that." Jenny said, smiling politely as she looked around the room in hopes nobody was watching.

"I know that we've had our troubles over the last year but I think you've shown a desire to change and you're grades have picked up and you've done everything I've asked around the house, so for your birthday I want you to have this." Her dad pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to his daughter, "Happy Birthday Jenny."

Jenny smiled and snatched the envelope from his hands and ripped it open in a flash, pulling out two pieces of paper from inside. She took a couple moments to read them and her eyes lit up and she looked back at her dad in a state of excited confusion, "How can you afford this? It's too much."

Rufus gave Jenny a hug and smiled, "I don't want to ruin this moment, but your brother did get the same thing on his 17th birthday. Your mother and I made sure to set aside more than enough money so that we could give you something special and when you're 18 there might be something else waiting for you."

"There's more?"

"It might make you think twice the next time you want to do the bad girl thing."

"I won't. I promise." Jenny said as she gave her dad another hug and as she pulled back she saw Serena walking towards her and with the adrenaline of the new gift still rushing through her veins she couldn't hold in her enthusiasm for it or Serena any longer and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde and kissed her hard and deep on the lips as everyone in the room looked on.

**End of Chapter** 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**.

Once she had finished enjoying Serena's soft lips, Jenny pulled back and noticed everyone staring at her and as she turned to face her dad she felt she was about to lose her good girl image again.

Rushing over to him, she began her defense, "It's not what you think. I mean, it is kind of, but I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. You know there's nothing wrong with me kissing another girl, right?"

"Jenny, this isn't just another girl, it's Dan's former girlfriend and your soon to be step sister and even if it's only a small amount she is older than you. Maybe that's why you kept it a secret."

"No, I've never thought of that at all, I think that's silly." Jenny said, not understanding her dad's logic at all, "I was worried because she was with Dan before and yes because you seem intent on marrying Lily, but I'm not ashamed of kissing Serena, so I hope you're not going to try and punish me or something for this."

"That's not what I was going to do, but I do think this has to end." Rufus explained while getting the evil eye from his angry daughter, "We would've said the same thing to Dan and Serena had they still been together. It's just not appropriate. We are going to be a family soon and this just doesn't feel right at all."

"I don't care." Jenny yelled, but quickly lowered her voice as her dad glared at her, "We are not related, so it doesn't apply and who knows if you'll marry Lily, things can change. You might find out something that makes you have a change of heart." Jenny stopped herself before she said too much.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but if you can't support me and Serena then I don't want you here." Jenny stated firmly as she turned to her brother, "That goes for you to Dan."

Dan held up his hands, "I didn't say a thing."

Jenny glared at her brother, "Oh, and I'm guessing you're thrilled about it?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I'm staying out of this, for now."

"How nice of you." Jenny said sarcastically, wanting oh so much for her brother to be mad, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, because I'm still going to be here with Serena, so whatever."

Serena waited for the fireworks to simmer down and she walked over to Jenny, "That was fun."

"Don't be mad." Jenny said with a sexy pout, "I didn't plan on kissing you, but I was so happy and when I saw you I wanted to share it with you and I was just going to give you a hug, but when I'm that close to you it's just too easy to kiss you."

"In a way I'm glad, because I was tired of sneaking around and now that it's out in the open maybe we can have some peace and quiet."

Blair barged between the two blondes, "Well, that was some show. Are you going to keep denying you are sleeping with Jenny?"

"Why must you make everything a drama?" Serena asked.

"I don't think I'm the one who's making out with her ex-boyfriends little sister in front of her father. I'd say you created the drama." Blair stated with her usual flair.

"I'm not going to argue with you." Serena said, knowing she had nothing to argue with, "I know I should've told you but it's not easy giving you bad news. You don't really take it well."

"You got that right, but I thought I'd earned the right to be told before everyone else, good or bad. I guess I was wrong." Blair said, putting on her victim's pout.

Seeing Blair's feelings hurt always made Serena feel bad, "I'm sorry okay? How much do you hate this?"

"Believe it or not I don't hate it." Blair replied, her mood picking up after getting the prerequisite sorry, "I don't like it, but I like both of you and you know I can't stay mad at you for long, so if this is what you want then I'm going to have to deal with it. Just don't kiss it front of me, I have a weak stomach."

Serena glared intently at Blair, "You mean don't kiss Jenny not 'it', right Blair?"

"Did I say it? That must've been a slip." Blair smiled, "Fine, I'm sorry. I was teasing. But seriously, don't kiss her in front of me please."

"Oh it's not that bad." Serena said with a laugh, "But, I'm glad you are taking this so well. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You can't. You're stuck with me." Blair said, giving Serena a big hug, "So what do we do now? If you don't tell your mom she's going to find out and be just as mad as Jenny's dad."

"I know and I dread that conversation. She's going to say the same things that Jenny's dad did and I know we are going to have a big fight about this."

"Better to fight before she finds out from someone else."

"I guess I should go find her then. I hope Rufus doesn't get to her first." Serena began to walk away, but quickly turned back, after all but forgetting about Jenny, "I don't know if you want to come with me or not. This party is for you so I want you to stay and enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy it if you're not here. That's the whole point." Jenny sighed, trying to hold in her disappointment, "Anyway, I don't feel much like partying right now. With my dad acting all weird and your mom about to get all weird, it's not going to be fun for a while."

"Don't think about it. I'm sure they'll calm down in a few days and realize there's nothing wrong with us being together."

"I wish I could believe you, but I kind of expected something like this to happen, I just hoped it would be years from now."

"Look, Blair's still here you could have fun her, right?" Serena asked as she looked around the room, "Where did Vanessa go?"

"Vanessa had things to do and I'm sure Blair, well, I don't see us bonding. She really doesn't like me being with you, she just tolerates it because of you."

"That's not true. Why would you say that?"

"Um, because she told me." Jenny said bluntly, "She is very protective of you and I get that, but I feel like I'm always under the Blair microscope and the moment I screw up she's going to be there going, 'I told you so' and that's really hard to live with."

"I'll talk to her and make sure she gives you some space."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm just going to go home. I'll call you later, okay?" Jenny said as she leaned in to kiss Serena, but stopped, "Should I wait until we're alone to kiss you?"

"No, I don't think it matters now, everyone here saw our last kiss and I'm sure they survived, so please kiss away." Serena said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed Jenny softly on the lips.

Jenny happily kissed Serena back, enjoying the idea of kissing her in the middle of a huge party with so many people around. They kissed and kissed and kissed until the sound of someone clearing their throat repeatedly caused them to stop and turn around to see who was interrupting them.

Jenny shook her head in disgust, "Would you go away. Why didn't go with dad?"

"Because dad asked me to bring you home." Dan said, trying to stay focused on Jenny as Serena smirked in the background.

"Oh he did not, you're just trying to ruin my night."

"I have better things to do than crash your party. Now, let's go." Dan said, always happy to order his little sister around.

"I was already going, so you can leave. I don't need a ride, I'll walk thanks."

"Suit yourself, I'm sure Serena loves to see the immature brat you really are." Dan said, happy to get in the last zinger as she turned and left the fancy party.

"Oh god I hate him so much." Jenny screamed and then quickly remembered her brother's comment, "You're not mad at me are you? He just gets on my nerves. He thinks he's so perfect, it's so annoying."

"I understand." Serena said with a smile, "I don't have many fights with Eric, but when we do fight we go for the jugular."

"I hope he's not right, I don't mean to be immature."

Serena smiled, "Don't let him get to you. You're very mature and I don't judge you based on your interaction with your brother."

"Good." Jenny said with a relieved smile, "Well, I guess I should get going. I hope things go better with your mom. She seems more understanding than my dad, so I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Thanks." Serena smiled and then walked out of the large building with Jenny by her side.

**Serena's Home**.

Serena hung up her coat and walked into the living room, then into the kitchen before finally heading to the den where she saw her mom sitting in her favorite chair reading some novel. She walked up and sat down on the large sofa beside her until her mother looked up from her book, "Hi. I need to talk to you. Have you talked to Rufus recently?"

"No and I asked you to call him Mr. Humphrey."

"Should I call him dad when you get married?" Serena asked with a healthy dripping of sarcasm.

"Serena, we've had this discussion before, I never said you had to call him dad, but you will treat him with respect. That's not a request."

"Okay, I will." Serena nodded and then moved up and stood in front of her mother, "I need to talk to you about something and it can't wait."

"What is it?"

Serena got back to her feet and did a little pacing before she finally stopped in front of her mother, "I've been dating someone and I haven't told you because I didn't know how. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice and I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Just keep an open mind." Serena said as she got to her feet and began to slowly pace around the large den, "I've been dating Jenny Humphrey for the last few months and I really like her and things are going really well and I don't want this marriage of yours to get in the way of that."

Serena's mother jumped to her feet, eyes bulging and nose flaring, "OMG Serena, why Jenny? You just broke up with her brother. You don't think that's awkward enough? What happens when we become a family and live together? I sure hope you don't think that means you can have sleepovers with Jenny all the time. We were worried enough when you were dating Dan, but this is no different, the same rules apply."

"I haven't even thought of the living arrangements because I really hoped this wouldn't happen. I like Rufus, I mean Mr. Humphrey, but you two didn't work 20 years ago, what makes you think it will work now?" Serena said, continuing to shuffle around the room.

"Stop changing the subject." Lily said, grabbing Serena's arm so she'd finally stand still, "Don't you think that being with Jenny is just a way to cause Dan some pain? I know you say you ended on good terms, but how often does that really happen?"

"Mom, I am not dating Jenny to get revenge." Serena said, rolling her eyes at how her mother's mind worked, "You sure don't think much of me. I like her. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I know it's a bit weird that she's Dan's sister, but I'm not going to stop seeing her because it's weird for other people."

"What about Blair? I always thought she was your only love."

"We tried it as a couple and it just didn't work." Serena said with a sigh, "We just fight too much when we're together for too long. It's who we are. We are so much better as friends."

"I want you to be happy, but you know this can't last." Lily said in a condescending tone, "You can't be dating her when you're both adults. You can't come to family reunions as a couple. No, that's not going to happen. It's best you end this now before it gets more complicated and confusing."

"Well, I think I'm going to go bed now. I've done my part. I've told you about Jenny and how you deal with it is up to you." Serena said with a smile as she gave her mom a big hug, "Goodnight mom."

Lily could only look on in silence as Serena marched out of the room.

**Blair Waldorf's Bedroom**.

A knock on her door got Blair to her feet and she walked over and opened it, more than a little surprised at who was knocking, "How did you get up here?"

"Oh I have my ways." Georgina said with a smile as she barged passed Blair, looking around at the lavish bedroom, "Well, this is everything I dreamed it would be."

"Aren't you supposed to be locked away somewhere?" Blair snapped as she took in Georgina's very short, very tight silver dress.

"Amusing as always, but no, you got rid of me for a while, but I've spent the last year getting back into my parents good graces and now I'm here for payback."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so." Georgina said, staring down at the much shorter girl, "I've been doing a little research into Serena's life since I left and I'm happy she's not with you or Dan, but I'm a little disappointed she's with that bleach blonde bimbo Jenny. Why would you allow that to happen?"

Blair moved away from Georgina, mostly because she couldn't keep her eyes off the skimpy dress she was wearing. "First of all, I don't control Serena's love life, secondly, I happen to like Jenny and thirdly, get out you psycho bitch."

"You need to watch your tongue Blair, because I don't have a lot of patience and if you continue to be rude I will put an end to it."

"Are you going to kill me?" Blair asked with a raucous laugh.

"No you drama queen," Georgina said with a spontaneous laugh, "I have much better plans for your demise and the best part is you gave me all the ammo I need, so please, either get on board and try and help me or I'll destroy what's left of your pathetic life."

"Nobody threatens me and gets away with it." Blair moved back towards Georgina and flashed her icy glare, "Whatever you think you have on me just remember, I have just as much on you and probably more. I'm better at what I do."

"We all know you are the queen B of this little hellhole you call your life, but how could you be so careless when you are screwing around with your best friend's mother? That's just asking for trouble." Georgina said with a proud smile, flopping down on Blair's bed so she could savor her reaction.

"You think that's going to make me help you? Think again crazy girl." Blair said as she walked slowly towards her computer. Once seated, she turned to Georgina, "Come have a look at this. I think you'll find it fascinating."

Georgina smiled and walked over and stood behind Blair, watching as she clicked on a file and a video began to play. It didn't take Georgina long to recognize what that video was about. It showed her getting out of a cab and walking into a seedy apartment and the camera followed her up three flights of stairs until she stopped at a ratty old apartment door.

When the door opened she walked inside and the picture faded momentarily, causing Georgina to smile again, "You have nothing. So I walked into some apartment building. That proves nothing."

"Oh contraire." Blair said with a sexy smile as the video began to play again. This time the view came from the balcony outside. Inside Georgina was handing a large wad of money to a rather large bearded man in exchange for some high grade cocaine.

Blair turned and smiled at Georgina, "I bet you're thinking, 'oh that's not enough to convict me', but you see, you aren't a very smart girl and I have three more drug buys on tape. Once more from this very apartment building and twice from a much classier apartment building, but every time you are buying cocaine and large sums of it to. You really must go through stuff like it's actual candy."

"Okay, I don't know how the hell you got those tapes, but fine, you win again." Georgina said with a depressed sigh, "I just wanted Serena to give me a chance. I didn't want to blackmail you. I just knew you wouldn't help without it."

"Well, now you know I won't help period."

Georgina dropped her attitude and pleaded with Blair the old fashioned way, "Come on, you can't want Serena with that Jenny girl."

"Even if she wasn't with Jenny I wouldn't want her with you." Blair said with just enough distain to make her point. "You proved to be rather unstable and it seems as though you haven't changed one bit, besides, I'd be with Serena if she wasn't with Jenny."

"You still love her don't you?"

"That's none of your business." Blair said with a dismissive glare, "Now, I think our business is concluded so you can see yourself out since you saw yourself in."

"Wait. Please." Georgina said, grabbing onto Blair's arm as she pleaded, "I'm sorry I brought up Lily. That was stupid and I knew I shouldn't have listened to Vanessa."

"What? Vanessa put you up to this?"

"Not exactly." Georgina said with guilty smile, "I did want to talk to you, but she convinced me that you wouldn't listen to reason and that's when she offered to give me some ammunition."

"That's not surprising, but what is surprising is why you'd listen to her? Don't you do research on everyone in our little circle?"

"Yes, but I couldn't get anything on her. She seems like a nice girl to me. It seems Serena likes her and Jenny, although they had their differences because of Nate, are still friends. Even you seemed to be accepting her.

"Well that changed tonight. She's now public enemy number one and if you don't leave you'll be number two."

"Can we please start over?" Georgina asked with a pleading whimper, "Honestly, I've changed. I have no friends and if I have to accept that Serena is taken, maybe you could just keep me company tonight."

"Why just tonight? Are you leaving soon?"

"No, I just feel sad, depressed and I really don't want to be alone. I won't bite. Just give me an hour to show you I'm not all bad."

"I'm not sure why I'm even thinking of doing this, but I believe people should get a second chance." Blair felt a strange sense of peace come over her as she gave Georgina a break.

** End of Chapter 2**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

** This chapter is rated M for some sexual language and themes.  
**

** Serena's bedroom**.

Serena lay in her bed, her eyes closed, reliving the events of the night, smiling as she thought back to Jenny kissing her in front of everyone she knew. Smiling even more at how good that made her feel. Her eyes opened as her cell phone began to ring. She reached over and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi there." Jenny said as she lay on her stomach in her bed, kicking her feet up in the air as she heard Serena's voice, "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Oh yes and she's not happy. She thinks we should end things because of this marriage."

"What are we going to do about this? They are going to keep at us you know. I don't think they'll ever accept us together."

"We can't worry about that. Let's just enjoy this time before the marriage and worry about the rest if and when we become a family." Serena couldn't help but react when she said the word family out loud, "God that sounds so strange. Nobody will understand once they find out we're step sisters. They won't know that we knew each other long before our parents got involved. I hope you're ready for this, because this is the kind of scandal that the Upper East Side lives for."

"I don't care one bit what people say, I'm so happy to be with you that nothing can change that. I wish you were here right now. I would love to feel your arms around me and have you lay down beside me so I could wake up to your beautiful face in the morning."

"Aren't you a sweet talker little Miss Humphrey and I wish I were there to. I can think of a lot things I'd like to do right now and they'd make that kiss of ours seem like nothing."

"Oh, I like it when you talk like that." Jenny said with a big smile as she rolled over onto her stomach, "It's so hot right now, I think I'm going to slide out of this t-shirt, it's much too big for me anyway."

"Well, that won't leave you with much on will it? I'm trying to picture you there now and I think I'm going to need a little help with the final picture, what do you wear besides that warm old t-shirt? You do have something else on don't you?"

"Yes, I have the cute little red thong on right now, but as cute as it is, I'm thinking I might just sleep without it tonight, would you like that?"

"You know I would." Serena said with a breathless whisper, "You've inspired me to shed my big old shirt. I don't know why I wear these things, because they really are too big and I think I'll feel so much better once I unbutton it and slide it off. Can you picture me like that?"

"Oh Serena, the idea of you lying there like that makes me very happy and gets me very warm and I really wish I could see you right now. Are you really lying there with nothing on?"

Serena tossed her shirt to the floor and slid out of her panties, "I am now and I feel so free right now. I wish you were here. I'm closing my eyes now and imagining you are walking through my bedroom door right now just the way you are now, wearing nothing but your beautiful smile. Can you feel that right now? Can you see the way I'm looking at you? Because I love how you look and I can't wait until you walk over and climb on top of me. Do you want that Jenny?"

"Yes, I do. I want that so much. I want to come over there now. You are so sexy. Just thinking of how you look right is really driving me crazy. I want to touch every inch of you. Do you want to feel my hands all over your naked body?"

"Jenny, I would love that so much. Please touch me right now. Put your hands on my breasts. Oh yes, just like that. Oh please just move your hands over my breasts and tell me how that makes you feel."

"It makes me feel so hot and so wet right now, I have dreamed of touching you like that since I met you. I can feel them now in my hands and I'm really having a hard time controlling myself because you turn me on so much, I can actually feel your breasts in my hands and OMG they are amazing. Serena, I need you so much. Is there any way you can come over here? Please, I'll leave the door open." Jenny began caressing her firm round breasts as she pictured Serena lying naked on her bed waiting for her.

Smiling at Jenny's excited request, Serena couldn't help but get caught up in her enthusiasm, "You know I want to, but we can't risk it. If they ever found us together we'd be sent off to boarding schools on different planets, so we're just going to have to use our imagination for now and just make the best of it."

Tossing her head back in frustration, Jenny let out a sigh, "I have an amazing imagination when it comes to you, but I know it won't match the real thing and I want the real you so much right now it hurts."

"You are so good for my ego." Serena smiled, "I hope you know that I want you as much as you want me. One day we are going to be alone and do everything you can imagine and then some. I promise you'll never forget our first time as long as you live."

"I don't want to wait. I hate waiting." Jenny said with just a hint of whining, "I don't want us to break up before we…you know…have sex. I hope that doesn't sound bad, but I'm so afraid of that. I can't help but think about it. Every time I'm around you I can barely control myself. Sometimes I wonder if you know how sexy you are."

"Jenny, don't be such a hurry to get this over with. I know it's easy to say, but when the time is right it will be worth the wait. I promise."

"I trust you, so I'll do my best to hang in there, but please don't tell me we aren't going to wait until I'm off to college, I can't hold out that long."

"You need to get some sleep and stop thinking about this." Serena said, knowing full well what Jenny was going through, "Let's get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Can't we keep talking? I was getting into our little conversation. I'm still pretty turned on, don't make me go to bed like this."

"Okay, are you still naked?"

"Yes, I'm here and I'm so ready for you. I just want to hear your voice and I can do the rest."

"I bet you can." Serena purred, "Well, close your eyes and imagine I'm there and I'm crawling on top you right now. My breasts are pushing down against yours, can you feel that? I can and I love it so much. Now I'm kissing my way up between your breasts, up your soft sweet neck and finally putting my lips over your beautiful sexy mouth. Feel my lips on yours. Feel my tongue sliding into your mouth as my hands slide up and down your amazing body."

"Yes, keep going. Please." Jenny moaned as she continued to slide her hands down between her legs.

"I'm touching your breasts now. They feel so soft and yet so firm in my hands. I love how perfect they are. I can't help but slide my tongue over your nipple, oh it's getting so hard already, I need to taste it so bad. Yes, here goes, I'm taking it into my mouth now and I love it so much, I love how it's getting harder and harder in my mouth. I love how softly you are moaning, you are so sexy right now."

"Just a little bit more, please don't stop yet."

"I'm going to kiss my way down your cute little tummy and you know what I'm going to do next. I'm pushing your legs apart, your long sexy legs. I'm kissing up and down your sweet thighs and now I'm looking up at you and asking you to tell me what you want me to do next/ Say it Jenny. What do you want me do as I lie here between your legs."

"OMG, I can't believe it, I just got off and you were just getting started."

"Well, that's still good. Now you have something to look forward next time we talk."

"I don't want it to be when we talk, I want it to be for real."

"Goodnight Jenny." Serena said with a big smile.

"Oh alright." Jenny agreed with a satisfied sigh, "Goodnight Serena and thank you for this, you really were amazing and I feel so good right now, I know I'll have a great sleep."

**Blair's Bedroom**?

Blair walked into her bedroom, quickly closed the door behind her and hopped up beside Georgina and put down a bowl of popcorn in front of them, "So where were we? Oh right, how come you never met someone in this last year? Don't get a big head or anything, but you are a very pretty girl so it shouldn't be hard to meet someone."

"I guess I've spent my time thinking about how to get Serena back and I never really wanted anyone else. My therapist told me this was a bad idea. That I was building myself up for a really big disappointment and I guess she was right. I just don't get it. We were good together for that one week and I just loved that time so much I want it back."

"If there's one thing I've learned in life it's that you can't go back." Blair said, knowing how much it applied to herself. "You just can't. Take the memories from your time with Serena and cherish them, but don't stand still. You have to move on. Is Serena the only person you've ever been with?"

"No, but she's the only one that made me feel this way. I guess I wanted it so bad I lost sight of reality. I just can't believe I'll ever feel that way about anyone else."

"It's never easy to move on, but everyone does it. We don't all find true love the first time out. It usually takes lots and lots of heartache before you meet the one that you'll spend your life with."

"Do you think Serena is the one for you?" Georgina asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"I thought so once, but I don't know now. " Blair said with a sigh, "I think she's going to be my best friend for life and in many ways that means more to me than anything else. We'll share things she won't share with anyone else."

"But aren't you still attracted to her? Isn't it hard to be her friend now knowing what it's like to have sex with her?"

"It's not really an issue now. I've been able to go back to the friendship and put the relationship part in the past."

"I wish I knew how to do that." Georgina said with a laugh, rolling over an looking up at Blair, "Anyway, are you seeing anyone now?"

"That's a pretty personal question don't you think?"

"No, not really. In a strange way I feel I know you. I've been aware of you since the moment I met Serena, because she never stopped talking about you. I was just wondering if you've been able to move on past Serena and find love with someone else."

"The truth is I haven't met anyone else, but I haven't been looking. I've needed to get my grades up so I could get into the college of my choice and I just haven't had time for a love life this year."

"Well that sounds absolutely criminal. You're really too beautiful to become a recluse."

"Are you flirting with me?" Blair asked with a surprised smile.

"No, I was being honest, you are beautiful. That's not really flirting material, it's the truth. I don't remember how to flirt. I'm pretty sure Serena said hi to me or we never would've met and well, I just don't really know to talk to people, especially women. It's so hard to know if someone is interested in you as a friend or as more."

"That I can relate to, but I would think you'd have lots of women hitting on you along with tons of guys."

"No, not so much." Georgina shrugged, "The guys yes, but unless girls flirt differently I haven't gotten any signs anyway."

"Oh you should know as a girl that sometimes we are way too subtle for our own good. " Blair smiled, "Has any girl put her hand on your arm, shoulder or your hand? Has nobody ever offered to buy you a drink, asked you to dinner or just looked at you in a way that made you think she was interested?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't think I would've done anything about it even if these things had happened. I was way too focused on Serena. God, I feel so stupid now. It's been almost two years and I'm still stuck in the past."

"Well, the good thing is you're still young and if you put yourself out there, go to some parties and meet some new people you will find someone new that makes you feel the same way Serena did. I promise you that."

"It's nice of you to say, but I guess I'm a little skeptical." Georgina said, stretching her long legs out on the bed, "Look at the time? I have to go. I told my driver to leave if I wasn't down in an hour."

Blair looked at her watch and sat up in the bed, "How could that much time fly by? If you want you can stay here. You shouldn't be out on the streets alone at this time of night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to wear out my welcome. Things have gone pretty well after a shaky beginning, so I'll just call my parents and let them yell at me some more. I think I've earned enough points that I can take a little heat for being out a little later than I intended."

"Call your mom and say you're staying here. She knows my family's name so she won't give you any grief."

"Okay, but now I owe you won."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to collect."

"I'm sure you will and I don't even mind." Georgina said with a sexy smile as she looked around the fancy room for a place to sleep.

"Oh, you're going to have to sleep here, because the guest rooms are being painted."

"Are you serious or is this a joke of some kind?"

"I didn't expect company, so this is all I have to offer. Don't worry, I'm not going to bite."

"I wasn't worried about you." Georgina grinned as she got to her feet and proudly began to unzip her tight dress and let it fall off her sexy naked body.

Blair couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and seeing her like that wasn't what she bargained for when she invited her into her bed, "You could've kept that dress on."

"Oh no, it would've wrinkled and been wrecked. I guess I should put something on if this makes you uncomfortable."

"Not a bit." Blair lied as she slid off her own pajama top and bottom and slipped into bed beside the very naked Georgina, "Okay, here we are, so now we should sleep. So, goodnight Georgina."

"Goodnight Blair." Georgina said with a very contented smile.

**End of Chapter 3**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

** Jenny's bedroom**.

Jenny woke up to the sound of her radio blasting and instantly leaned over and hit the snooze like she did every morning. After the second time she opened her eyes and literally jumped out of her bed as she saw Vanessa sitting at the bottom of her bed, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"You showed me how to open your window from the outside." Vanessa smiled and climbed up beside Jenny, "Can we forget about last night and just start over?"

"I guess you think stalking me is a good place to start?"

"I have used that window a hundred times and you never complained before." Vanessa said with an annoyed smile, "What's wrong? I know I was out of line last night. I'd had a bit too much to drink and I was upset about you being with Serena and I know I caused a scene, but I'm sorry. I just want us to be friends again. Do you think that's possible?"

Forgetting how she'd ended the night last, Jenny got up from the bed and felt Vanessa's eyes on her the moment she stood up. She looked down, saw her naked body and frantically searched her floor for her underwear.

Vanessa didn't take her eyes off Jenny the whole time, which only made her regret their breakup even more, "You never used to sleep in the nude, so I guess Serena is teaching you all kinds of new things."

"If you think that's a good way to start over you can leave." Jenny snapped, just as she snapped her bra into place, "Believe it or not, it was my idea to try this and it was because it was so hot in here last night, now why are you here?"

"I told you why. I felt bad all night about what I'd done and I just want to make it up to you."

"I don't know if you can." Jenny said, nervously walking past Vanessa, "You let Blair know about us and you made threats to Blair, I mean, she's going to be a lot madder than I ever could. Maybe you should go over there and give her an apology, because I know from experience you do not want Blair as an enemy."

"Maybe you're right." Vanessa said as she continued to ogle Jenny as she slid on her red thong, "Is it wrong if I say how beautiful you look right now?"

"A little, but I'll let it slide this time, but you really should go and please, don't use the window unless I know you're coming." Jenny added, "You really did scare me."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Vanessa said softly as she slid back out the window.

Jenny then walked in front of the mirror and took a long look at herself and couldn't help but smile at how good she felt about her own body for the first time in a long long time. After getting dressed she walked into the kitchen to see her dad and brother sitting at the table quietly eating as they read the paper.

She sat down in her usual chair, poured herself a bowl of cereal and hoped the whole morning would stay just as quiet.

Her dad had other ideas, "We need to talk about you and Serena." He paused and looked over at Dan, "If this is going to bother you we can talk somewhere else?"

"No, I don't think it could get any more unpleasant than watching my sister makeout with my ex girlfriend in front of the whole world. I'm all for you putting an end to them." Dan then looked right at Jenny and smiled, "For their own good of course."

"He's such a pig." Jenny yelled before turning to smile at her brother, "He's just jealous that I have better luck with girls than he does."

"That's such a lie." Dan said, protesting louder than he intended, "You have no idea how many girls I've been with."

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Dan's claim, "Um, I sure do, one whole girl and her name is the same as my girlfriend. Oh right, it's the same girl, only she's with me now and I don't think she remembers you much. That's gotta hurt."

"Okay, would you two stop it." Rufus said loudly, making sure he got their attention, "Dan, I think it's best if you just went out for a while so I can talk to your sister in private."

"Fine, just make sure she doesn't talk you out of this."

"Shut up." Jenny yelled as Dan laughed on his way out the door.

"Would you please look at this situation from another point of view." Mr. Humphrey said calmly, trying to find a way to get through to her daughter. "Lily and I are getting married and our families are going to merge into one and that means you two cannot keep seeing each other."

"Oh dad, stop being so hung up on this. Nobody is going to care." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at her dad, "Everyone knows that Serena and I have been together long before this marriage, so nobody will see us as step sisters. If strangers happen to freak out about this, I can't help it. Do not ask me to give up someone I love so you can feel better."

Rufus shook his head at Jenny, "You are too young to be in love. Dating is one thing, but let's not use the L word yet."

"I thought lesbian was the L Word Don't you get cable?" Jenny asked, managing to keep a straight face as she did.

"Don't be smart ass, this is serious."

"I was serious. I do love Serena." Jenny declared proudly, "I haven't told her, but I do and I know she loves me. I just know it."

"Jenny, you are not in love, I won't have that right now." Rufus ordered, getting to his feet so he could pace around the kitchen, "You finally got your grades up and I want that to continue for next year. These two months are for you to find a job and prepare yourself for your final year of high school, because that's when you will be planning for you future and you can't do that if you are wrapped up in a teenage romance."

"You would never say this to Dan." Jenny said, offended by her dad's choice of words, "You cheered him on when he started dating Serena. You were as shocked as I was that she'd date such a dullard, but you wouldn't care if they had sex or if they were in love, so why are you so afraid to let me be in love? Why the double standard?"

"I'm not trying to do that." Rufus said, moving back over and sitting down beside his daughter, "I just don't think you are ready to be in love. I don't care if it was a boy or a girl, you just aren't ready yet. You need to live Jenny, you need to experience life and have different relationships and find out what you want out of life, but being in love at your age is only going to lead to heartache."

"WOW, that is such an uplifting view of my life." Jenny said shaking her head in dismay, "Did I hear you right, you want me to have many relationships? That sounds kind of slutty to me. I'm perfectly happy having only one relationship for the rest of my life. If I could end up with Serena when I'm 30 and old, I'd consider myself lucky."

Rufus couldn't help but smirk, "30 is not old and you are getting way to emotionally attached to her. I don't think that's healthy."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, because I love her and I can't wait to see her today."

"Jenny, we are not done here."

"I'm done." Jenny said as she leaned in and kissed her dad on the cheek, "I love you dad, I do, but you can't control who I date. Serena is not a relative, she never will be, not a true blood relative, so since I'm not committing the dreaded incest, I think I'll go over and give her a nice long kiss on her soft sexy lips. Bye."

** Blair's bedroom**.

Blair woke up to find herself draped over Georgina's naked body, her hand covering her breast and her body practically glued to hers. She pulled away and got up on the other side of the bed, stopping to take one last look at Georgina before she pulled the covers back over her.

She walked into her large bathroom, looked in the mirror and wondered why she would look at Georgina under any circumstance. After thinking of nothing but Georgina the whole time she washed her face, she ran towards the shower and quickly stepped inside.

Cold water splashed all over her body as she shook her head violently, trying to shake away the image of Georgina's naked body from her mind. It didn't matter how hard she washed her hair or what she did, she'd always end up thinking of the one girl she didn't want to be thinking of.

When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower, reached out for a towel, but couldn't find one. She knew she hung one up on the side rack, she always did, so she turned to see Georgina holding it up in front of her, "Were you looking for this?"

"Yes and I don't know why you're holding it."

"Maybe because I didn't want you to cover up so quickly." Georgina said with a sexy smile as she dropped the towel to the floor and walked slowly towards Blair.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked, even though it was very obvious what Georgina had on her mind.

"Did you want me to stop?" Georgina asked as she stood in front of Blair completely naked, smiling widely as she looked Blair over from head to toe.

"Yes, I think you should stop. Whatever you have in mind is not going to happen. For all I know you're still a crazy psycho and one night of normal talk does not change everything. "

"I wasn't expecting that. I thought you liked sex. Don't tell me that's a myth to?"

Blair walked past Georgina, grabbed the towel from the floor and wrapped it around her body, "The shower is yours, but then I think you should leave."

"What did I do?" Georgina asked, clearly confused by Blair's reaction, "I couldn't have misread the signals. You told me to look for them and you gave me all kinds last night and even this morning. So what gives?"

"I'll tell you what gives." Blair said as she leaned up against the bathroom door, "You weren't wrong in sensing that I may have been attracted to you, but let's face it with that dress had on it's a little hard to ignore. While I may find you physically very appealing, your emotional issues are the real concern. I guess what I'm saying is that I can't just hop into bed with you because that just doesn't work out for me."

"I see, so I guess missed the fun loving Blair I kept hearing about. Well, that's just my luck. I always come in at the end of the party. I have the worst timing ever. Anyway, I will get my things and let you go meditate or whatever it is you do now for fun."

"You really shouldn't assume things, because you could assume yourself out of a lot of fun."

"Is this a game?" Georgina asked as she tossed her arms in the air, "Because I am so lost right now I feel like I'm drugs and I don't even know it."

"Let me spell it out for you." Blair said calmly, "For whatever reason I find you intriguing and if you're interested we could spend the day doing something. I was thinking of going to Paris for a week, did you want to come?"

"What? Paris? Couldn't we have fun here?"

"Maybe, but it's a very long flight and I thought we could use it to get to know each other better."

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Georgina asked, "I don't feel like going to some strange country and sleeping alone. Believe it or not I don't do alone well."

"We could get a suite with two beds. Can you handle that?" Blair questioned, "I think we both need to learn that sex isn't going to solve anything. Maybe we can work towards that, like normal people do. Look at Jenny and Serena. They've been getting to know each other for weeks, maybe even months and I'm pretty sure they haven't had sex yet and I think it's pretty clear from watching them that the anticipation is through the roof and I have to believe that when they finally do have sex it's going to be amazing."

"I don't want to hear about Serena having sex with someone else."

Blair let out a deep sigh, "Don't tell me you missed the whole point I was making? It would be so easy to take you right here, right now and then what? We'd go back to being enemies and we'd both be miserable. I don't want that anymore. I'm just asking if you want to try something different? Paris is an amazing city, we'd have something to do all day and all night and we could spend that time getting to know each other. If you don't want to go that's fine to. It's just an idea."

"Something seems strange. Maybe I can't believe you actually want to spend time with me."

"You need to shake those insecurities or you'll always be alone." Blair pointed out quickly, "My offer stands, come to Paris with me and we'll see how things go?"

"Okay, I don't have anything to lose, so why not." Georgina couldn't help but smile as she looked back at Blair, wondering if her life was finally going to change for the better.

**Vanessa's home**.

Vanessa sat in front of her computer staring at pictures of Jenny that filled up her desktop as well as her desk and much of her the west wall of her bedroom, still hoping to recapture the happiness they once shared.

As she flipped through the pictures, she stopped at one with Jenny standing beside both her and Serena and almost instantly she began to feel annoyed and angry and only the doorbell kept those feelings from getting more intense.

She walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and opened the front door. Her eyes lit up as she saw her good friend Poppy Lipton standing in front of her, "OMG, I didn't know you were flying in today?"

Poppy hugged Vanessa and then stepped inside, "I finished some things up and caught an earlier flight. I got in last night but it was really late so I didn't want to bother you. But, here I am so how are you doing?"

"Not so good." Vanessa said, her smile quickly replaced with a disappointed frown, "I told you about the girl I was seeing and how it ended because I kissed that guy and I can't seem to get over her. Do you have any tips for that?"

"Sure do." Poppy said in a flash, "You need to meet some new girls. I'm going to a party tonight, it's a big one, so you'll come with me and we'll find an intelligent, beautiful, sexy girl for you to get to know. There will be hundreds at this party, it's being thrown by Lily van der Woodsen, do you know the family?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to that party."

"What? Why?"

"Lily's daughter Serena is the one who's dating Jenny now, that's why."

"Oh, I see. Well, then it's an even better reason to go." Poppy said enthusiastically as she followed Vanessa back to her bedroom. "You need to show Jenny and Serena that you are not sitting around…staring at a million pictures of her all day." Poppy looked at the walls and the desk and the computer and shook her head, "Okay, before you get arrested for stalking, we are going to remove these pictures so you can move on with your life."

"No." Vanessa said loudly, grabbing Poppy's hand as she went to grab a picture from the wall, "It's too soon. I'm not stalking her. I don't think. I just miss her. That's not crazy, that's normal."

"Take it from me, your friend, this is not normal." Poppy said as she stared back at Vanessa, "Let go of my hand, sit down on your bed and let me help you."

"Fine." Vanessa said with a sigh as she climbed up on her bed and watched as Poppy began to remove the pictures from her wall.

"She is a very pretty girl." Poppy said as she stopped to look at each and every picture, "I can see why you fell for her."

"That's not helping."

"Sorry." Poppy said with a cute smile, "So, other than Jenny are there any other potential girlfriends lurking in your circle of friends?"

"Not really." Vanessa said quickly, "Blair is gorgeous but she hates me so that's not really a possibility. Serena and I never really hit it off and that's about it. Since I moved here I've spent most of my time with Jenny. We didn't always see eye on things, but eventually we got together and it was the best time of my life."

"Well, that doesn't mean you won't have more good times. Let's just focus on the present and not dwell on the past."

"Why don't you tell me what you've been up to. You don't say much in your emails about your personal life."

Poppy became quiet for a moment, getting up and walking over to the window before she finally responded, "I guess that's because I haven't had much time for one. I've kind of got into some trouble recently. I hooked up with the wrong people and got involved in these scams and I barely escaped jail time and that's why I'm back here."

"That doesn't sound like you." Vanessa said, happy to be talking about someone besides her for a change, "How'd you get mixed up in something like that?"

"The usual reasons, I met the wrong people. It's amazing how charming people can be to begin with. They suck you in with kindness and then manipulate you before you know what's going on. If you like them well, you do things you'd never do otherwise."

"Was it is a guy or a girl that sucked you in?"

"It was a guy, but there was a girl in the group that I liked as well. I was looking for something new and I found it. I just didn't plan on being a criminal, so I'm really lucky to have gotten out of that life before it was too late."

Vanessa gave Poppy a hug, "Then I'm glad you're here and you make my problems seem so childish. I'm embarrassed that I'm crying over a girl when you almost went to jail."

"Never feel bad about crying over a lost love, but you do have to move on. I'm here to help you do that." Poppy said with a smile, doing her best to get a smile back on Vanessa's face.

"Are you staying this time?" Vanessa asked, half afraid of the answer she might get.

Poppy nodded and smiled, "For now. I'll be going to NYU this fall and see if I can stay out of trouble for once in my life."

"We used to get into a good kind of trouble didn't we? We partied hard and we sure had a lot fun together. I hated it when you left."

"I did to, but it wasn't so bad because we kept in touch. That's the beauty of the internet, it felt like you were right next door when I was talking to you. I always felt better when I saw an email from you."

Vanessa smiled as she remembered how good she felt when she shared things with Poppy, "I felt the same way, but you really stopped sending things the last few months and I was starting to get worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry, I was wrapped up in something I had trouble getting out of, but I'm here now, so now that your wall is clear, I will start on the computer." Poppy said, happily moving to Vanessa's desk.

"Are you sure things are okay with you? Did any of the people you hung out with go to jail?"

Poppy nodded, "I'm afraid they did. 4 went to jail and one was killed in a police raid."

"What? Killed? Were you almost killed to?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Poppy said, walking away from Vanessa, but soon turned around and let out a heavy sigh, "Things began to get out of control in the last few months and a few wanted to move on to bigger targets and I didn't. I was stuck because I was part of the other scams. So they began to get bored with how long it took to set up a scam and they wanted more cash with less time involved. They moved to robbing small stores and when one of the store owners pulled a gun they decided they needed guns to make sure that didn't happen again."

"Okay why didn't you tell me any of this before? I would have told you to come home that second or I would've flown there and brought you home myself." Vanessa said, shocked by her friends story.

"I didn't want you to worry and I was embarrassed about what I'd let happen. I didn't want you involved with these people at all. They were scary and well, it all worked out. I'm free and I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

"It just puts my problems in perspective. I've been sulking and moping around thinking my life was so horrible and you are dealing with people with guns and people getting killed. I think you just woke me up finally."

"Then something good came from this." Poppy said with a positive smile. She began deleting some pictures from Vanessa's computer and as she did she came across a video file and instinctively clicked on it.

What she saw both started and aroused her. It was a video of Vanessa and Jenny having sex in her bed. When Vanessa heard Jenny's voice coming from the computer she knew what was going on and rushed over and closed the file, "You didn't need to open that."

**End of Chapter 4**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**.

**Blair's Bedroom**.

Blair got off the phone, checked her email and smiled as she got the confirmation she was looking for. With the shower still going, she got up and took a stroll through her massive walk in closest, searching for just the right outfits for her new trip.

It was both a blessing and curse to have as many clothes Blair had. On one hand she could find something for any occasion, but the hard parts were picking one out of a hundred outfits and then finding it in the maze of hangars.

As she flipped through a section of short skirts she heard a knock on her door and made the long way back out of her closest and pulled open her door. A smile crossed her face as she saw Serena standing in front of her, "I'm glad you're here. Come in."

Serena stepped inside, put her purse on the bed and quickly spotted a strange purse on the floor and spun around and looked at Blair, "Do you have company?"

Her eyes closed as she remembered Georgina in the shower, "Oh, um, well I guess the answer is yes, but it's not what you think."

Georgina stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, saw Serena and looked over at Blair and could do nothing but smile, "I didn't know you had guests."

"Neither did I." Serena said as she glared at Blair, "This seems a bit more than just company."

Blair pulled Georgina back into the bathroom, "Put some clothes on please."

"I don't have anything clean to wear. I can't wear that now." Georgina said, pointing to her dress on the floor, "I need something fresh to wear."

"Go in my closest and I'm sure you'll find something that'll fit until we get you home."

"Can't I say hi to Serena?"

"I think she's seen enough of you for now, but I'll ask her if she wants to talk to you."

"Thank you. I just want to apologize for last year, that's all."

"Okay, I'll make sure you get the chance." Blair closed the door and walked back out to Serena, took her by the hand and led her down the hall, "Don't say anything, nothing happened between us. We talked. That's it. So, now that I've answered your burning question why are you here?"

"You didn't answer all my questions. My first one is why did you let her into your room in the first place? You do remember what she did?"

"Of course I do, but you didn't see her last night." Blair said, leading Serena down the hall, "Maybe she showed me the girl you actually liked at one time. She can be normal and well, to make a long story short, I invited her to Paris with me."

"You've got to be kidding?" Serena asked, clearly not believing what she just heard, "You always wanted to go there with me and I don't think it was just for the sightseeing. Don't tell me you are interested in Georgina as more than just a friend and I use that term very lightly."

"Let's not have this discussion." Blair said as she turned and walked back towards her bedroom, "Georgina wants to talk to you. She wants a chance to apologize. Will you give her the chance?"

"I didn't come here for that." Serena snapped, turning away from Blair as if she were leaving. Before she took a step, she turned and shook her head at Blair."Do you believe she's sincere? Perhaps the naked Georgina has confused your mind and altered your brain."

"Yes she's very comfortable being naked it seems, but I think I'm above letting physical beauty interfere with my common sense." Blair said, calmly dismissing Serena's suggestion. "Anyway, could you just let her have a few minutes to apologize? You can decide for yourself whether she's sincere or not. Then we can talk about why you're really here."

"I guess I should give her a chance, but make sure she's got clothes on, I don't need that image floating around in my head right now."

"Let me go get her. She has to be dressed by now." Blair walked back into her room, turned towards her closest and let out a groan as she saw Georgina standing naked staring at her clothes, "Pick something out, please. Serena is waiting, so just put on a robe or something for now."

"You have so many clothes. I keep getting lost in here." Georgina said, her eyes lighting up at the never end supply of clothes in Blair's closet. "How do you ever choose what to wear, everything looks so good. I tried a few things on but you are a bit shorter than me and everything looks like a mini skirt on me. Not that I mind, but don't you have anything that's big on you?"

"I'm not short." Blair said with a defensive smirk, "You're barely taller, an inch, two tops, but this dress is pretty long so it should fit."

"I'm not a fan of the color, but I'll try it on."

Blair turned away and walked back out to Serena, "Well, hopefully she'll be here soon. So why are you here so early?"

"I don't know what to do about this family issue Jenny and I have to deal with. We could be step sisters and that freaks our parents out, but it's not a real issue for us, since we aren't related, so I was thinking that maybe I should take Jenny for a long, extended parental free vacation."

"You mean you want to run away?"

Serena smiled and gave Blair a guilty shrug, "I didn't want to use those words, but yes. I don't think they'll ever accept us, so what choice do we have? If I stay I'll likely be at a dorm room, but Jenny will be stuck with both parents hounding her every second. I don't want her to have to go through that."

"Just stop and think for a second here." Blair said, wondering just how serious Serena really was. "Jenny has one year left before she can be off to college, so you can't really keep her away or she'll never get into any college anywhere."

"I know, but she really isn't interested college. She is confident that she can make it as a fashion designer and I've seen some of her work, she's really good and I think she could have a career in that business."

"She can't count on that. Neither can you." Blair explained, surprised that she was the voice of reason for once. "If by chance her career doesn't work out, she'll have nothing to fall back on and I can almost promise you that she'll resent you for it. Even if she won't now, she will later on if things don't turn out the way she hopes."

"Damn it." Serena groaned, "How am I going to do this? It's not fair for her to have to deal with them alone."

"Have you thought about staying with Jenny at home instead of staying at dorm?"

Serena leaned back against the wall, letting out a long sigh, "I've always wanted to experience college up close and not just drive up in a limo and drive home in one. I wanted to live there and be part of the everyday activities."

"Then you have a choice to make. I'm sure Jenny will live, she's a feisty girl and she won't let anyone tell her what to do. I'm sure that in time your parents are going to accept you two. They don't have much choice do they?"

"I guess. If I talk to Jenny about this she will tell me to go live at a dorm because she knows how much it means to me, but on the other hand I could be with her more if l lived there." Serena eyes began to grow wide a smile quickly crossed her pretty face. "Maybe that's the best solution. Then in the second year we could get a room together on campus. Hey, that's not a bad idea. I think I can handle one more year at home if I'm with Jenny, it might work."

"Good glad that's settled, now can you give your honest opinion please." Blair said softly and then turned serious, "Do you think I'm making a mistake giving Georgina a second chance?"

Serena grabbed Blair by the shoulders and smiled and shook her head, "No. You have a good heart and you are a good judge of people and if you can have fun with her then I'm all for it."

"It's just that I've screwed up so many times and you have forgiven me so many times, maybe it's time I showed someone that same kindness."

"You are kind Blair, you have done some of the nicest things for me over the years, so don't second guess yourself. I admit I was surprised to see Georgina here, but you deserve to be happy and who am I to say that she can't be the one to do that for you."

"I don't know how far things will go, but I do hope we can have some fun together."

Georgina stepped out into the hallway wearing a completely different dress than the one she was looking at, but somehow it worked for her, "How do I look?"

"You look great. Red is a good color on you." Blair said with a smile, pleased that she enjoyed Georgina just as much clothed as she did naked, "I don't even remember this dress, but it probably fits you better than me."

"Oh I don't think so, but thanks for saying that." Georgina said with an almost blush before turning her attention to Serena, "I wanted a chance to say sorry for all the trouble I caused you last year. I was wrong and I'm sorry and I hope you'll find a way to forgive me one day."

"Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it. I hope that you and Blair have a lot of fun together Paris. I mean that."

"Thanks. I've never been there so I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, I better go." Serena said, nodding to Georgina and then giving Blair a big warm hug, "Keep in touch okay. I want to know what you're up to. I'll do the same. Bye now."

Both Blair and Georgina watched Serena walk away, a sight Blair never got tired of seeing. After Serena had stepped onto the elevator, Blair turned and escorted Georgina back into her room and closed the door, "How did you feel seeing Serena again?"

"Much calmer than I thought I'd be. She didn't seem to be as mad at me as I thought, so I think it went okay."

"Yes it did, so are you ready to head home and get ready for this trip?"

Georgina's cell phone began to ring before she could answer. She walked into the bedroom and picked up her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Georgina, there was a message waiting for you on the machine when we got in this morning. Your friend Poppy is back in town and she gave me a number where you can reach her."

"Really? Did she say where she's staying?"

"She just left a number and said she hoped you'd call."

"Thanks mom, I'll be home in a little while and I'll call her then." Georgina closed her cell phone and couldn't help notice the way Blair was looking at her, "Oh, Poppy's an old friend. She knows Serena to; we all hung out back when Serena and I were kind of together. You'll like her. She's fun to be around."

"Is this going to affect the trip?"

"I don't know." Georgina said with a shrug, "I really need to find out how long she's in town. If it's for good then there's no hurry, but if it's only for a little while I really would like to see her before she leaves."

"Okay, that's fine, I'll get my driver to take you home and you can talk to her and let me know what your plans are later on. I can book a charter any time so there's no rush. Paris will always be there."

"Thanks for everything. I had a really fun time tonight." Georgina said with an awkward smile as she inched her way down the hall, "I'll call you later then."

Blair waved and walked back into her bedroom and headed straight for her computer. She sat down, opened up her browser and proceeded to Google Poppy Lifton.

** Vanessa's bedroom**.

Poppy stared at Vanessa, in awe at what she'd just seen, "You taped the two of you having sex? Does she know about this?"

"Of course not." Vanessa snapped as she pushed Poppy from her computer chair, "This is not a picture and it's not going to be deleted."

"You can't keep this." Poppy said, still stunned at what her old friend had done. "If this gets out she'll never talk to you again. I wouldn't blame her either."

"It's not that big a deal." Vanessa said calmly, shrugging off Poppy's concerns. "It's on my computer and nobody has any reason to hack into it. I'm nobody. I just want that as reminder of how good things were between us."

"You can't move on if you keep holding onto the past. How would like it if someone had a tape of you showering and it got out and your parents saw it or everyone at school?"

Vanessa tried her best to cover up her guilt, "Nobody has seen this video and nobody ever will. You shouldn't have seen it. You only saw 10 seconds so just forget you saw it."

"When was it taken?"

"Why does that matter?" Vanessa asked, but quickly caught on to what Poppy was getting at. "We are one year apart, it's not like I'm 25 and she was 16, besides, she's 17 now and more than old enough for this."

"Maybe, but she has a family right? Can you imagine how mortified she'd be if they saw that video? Talk about devastating."

Vanessa walked over to window, trying hard to downplay the video. "Would you stop with these doomsday scenarios. I would never do that to her. I love her, so stop acting like I'm putting this on You Tube."

Poppy walked over to the window and stood beside Vanessa. "I'm just saying that things like this have a way of blowing up in your face. Did you not see the Vanessa Hudgens' pics or all the other celebrity pics from their cell phones? People have ways of finding things like this. They just do."

"I'm not discussing this anymore. I'm keeping it. End of story." Vanessa snapped, "If this upsets you so much maybe you should leave."

"Don't be like that, I'm thinking of you." Poppy smiled, putting her hand on Vanessa's arm. "Everyone would think you did this on purpose and they'd sure wonder why you taped Jenny having sex with you without her consent. It's one thing if she knew about the tape, then fine, she's a willing participant, but this could really hurt you and I don't want that."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not worried at all. Maybe one day when things have changed for me and I'm in a happy relationship I'll get rid of it, but right now it still makes me smile. I'll remove the pictures, but that's it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Poppy said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Vanessa joined her on the bed, sensing the disappointment in Poppy's eyes. "Are you mad at me? The way you look at me you'd think I was a criminal."

"Some might think you are, but I don't want to judge you, I want to help you." Poppy then hopped to her feet and began dancing in front of Vanessa, "If you want a video, I'll make one for you. You can use that when you're feeling lonely."

"If you weren't my best friend I might take you up on it, but somehow that would be weird."

"Not for me." Poppy said with a sexy smile, "I'm not shy at all. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe it would take your mind off Jenny."

Vanessa finally smiled back at Poppy, "We've never even kissed. I think seeing you naked now would be awkward. Not that you aren't gorgeous, but it would change how I see you and I'm not sure I want that."

"What if I do?" Poppy asked with a sexy smile, leaning in until her face was almost touching Vanessa's, "I don't know why we never did anything about this attraction, but that was then, this is now and I have no problem changing our relationship."

Vanessa stared back at Poppy's delectable lips and had a huge desire to kiss them, but she just couldn't, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you as a friend. I have no friends now. As much as I want to you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay, if we took it to the next step and it didn't work out, I'd be alone and I value your friendship way too much to risk that."

"Don't I have a say in this? I want you. Is that so bad?" Poppy said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Why can't we have both? Even if things didn't work out, I would never want the friendship to end."

"Yes and how many breakups end all happy? Not many." Vanessa asked, staring back at the girl she thought she knew so well, "Did you feel this way before or this new?"

"I was always curious about what it would be like to kiss you, but I was too afraid to do anything about it before. Now I'm much more aware that life is too short to not go for things. We already have this strong bond so we are so far ahead of most people who are trying to hook up. We'd just be adding a very fun part to our relationship. Seems perfect to me." Poppy said with a grin, before sliding her arm around Vanessa, "I know you're attracted to me and you can see I'm very much into you, so I wish you'd rethink this."

"I just wasn't expecting this." Vanessa said as so many emotions filled her head as she looked into Poppy's hypnotic eyes, "One minute you're helping me get over Jenny, then I hear about your brush with guns and death and then you are condemning me for the video and now you want to have sex, that's like an emotional roller coaster."

"At least it's not boring." Poppy said with a big smile.

"No, you were never boring." Vanessa said with a laugh as she continued to gaze into Poppy's hypnotic eyes, "God you are beautiful though. I really think we should change the topic though or we're going to do something we'll regret."

"Speak for yourself." Poppy said as she leaned in and kissed Vanessa on the lips. She held her head and kissed her hard and deep, waiting and wondering if she would pull away or join in and when she felt Vanessa's tongue slide into her mouth she had her answer.

**End of Chapter 5**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**.

**Jenny's home**.

Serena stepped up to the front door and then stepped back, took a few more deep breaths and then walked up and pushed the doorbell, hoping like mad that Jenny would answer. As luck would have it Rufus answered the door, "Hello Serena."

"Hi. Is Jenny home?"

Rufus stepped outside and closed the door behind him, "I see that you are intent on disregarding everything your mother and I have asked you to do?"

"If you mean am I going to stop dating Jenny then yes. Eventually you will come to realize that there is nothing wrong with it and that I make Jenny happy and that's not something you should want to destroy."

"I guess I have no choice but to wait for time to put an end to this on its own."

"Good, as long as it means you will leave us alone I'm all for it. If you think we won't last that's fine. Now can I talk to Jenny please?"

Rufus turned and walked back inside and practically ran his daughter over as she was leaning against the door, "As you must know Serena is here."

"Thank you dad." Jenny said softly, stepping past him and rushing outside where she wrapped her arms around Serena and gave her a very long, hot, wet passionate kiss, holding it until she heard the front door close.

Serena smiled at Jenny and shook her head, "You sure like to push your dad's buttons."

Jenny grinned, "Well, I know he wasn't being nice to you, besides he's got to get used to us kissing, because I love doing it so much."

"I love kissing you to, but I don't want our parents to make things worse for us." Serena said, pulling Jenny into the corner, "Anyway, I was thinking of a way to escape them for a while. How would you like to take a trip to Florida?"

"Really? Can you do that?"

Smiling as Jenny's eyes lit up, Serena couldn't help but think she was on the right track, "I sure can, but only if you come with me."

"Of course I want to go." Jenny screamed as she hugged and kissed Serena over and over, before finally continuing, "I've never been outside of New York, so this will be amazing. Are you sure your mom will let you go?"

"That's where things get a little tricky. I don't want to tell her until we're there." Serena noticed Jenny's excitement level drop instantly, "It's the only way. If I ask her she'll say no and I think we need some time away from here and some time alone."

"I know, but if I do this I'll be grounded all next year." Jenny sighed, her pretty face looking anything but happy, "You'll be off at college so your mom can't really do much to you."

"Okay, what if your dad agrees?" Serena asked, "If I get him to believe my mom is okay with it then you are off the hook. In fact, I'll take the heat if we get into trouble. I'll make sure they know you had no idea what I was doing."

"I can't let you do that."

"I want to." Serena said as she gave Jenny a hug, "Let me talk to my mom first. Maybe I can work this so she thinks I'm going somewhere with Blair and maybe you could tell your dad that Blair is going to take you to some fashion shows in Miami. I know Blair will go along with this, so what do you think?"

"That's not a bad idea." Jenny said with a wicked grin, "If you can get Blair to go along with this then I'm in for sure."

"Great." Serena smiled, happily kissing Jenny one more time, before waving as she ran towards the front door, "I'll set it up and I'll call you later with the details."

Jenny smiled as she watched Serena walk out the door, but her smile faded as she saw her dad staring back at her.

** Blair's bedroom.**

Blair sat at her computer with a stack of papers in front of her, all with information relating to Poppy Lifton. Most were very boring society announcements, but then she read all about Poppy's brush with death, rolled her eyes and kept searching for something a bit more juicy than that.

After flipping through hundreds of pages of meaningless drivel her eyes lit up, her smile grew wide and she grabbed the piece of paper in front of her and held up to her face, "OMG. I bet Georgina doesn't know about this."

She rushed towards her bed, dove onto it and picked up her cell phone from beside her pillow, pushed Serena's number and rolled onto her back as she waited for her to pick up.

"Hi Blair."

"Serena, I need some advice, only I don't want you to say no to what I'm about to ask, so if you are going to say no, then please hang up now and I'll call Jenny or someone else."

Laughing as she looked in the mirror at her brand new bikini, Serena let out an amused sigh, "How am I supposed to reply to that? What is it you want to do that you think I'll say no to?"

Blair slid onto her back and stretched out on her bed, "Well, you see, the thing is, you're part of all this. Why didn't you tell me you knew Poppy Lifton?"

Serena almost dropped her cell phone when Blair mentioned Poppy's name, "How do you know about her?"

"Oh Serena, you know me, I find out things, but the real question is does Georgina know that you and Poppy were, hmm, what were you two? I have a picture of you two kissing at some school function and the headline is, 'Do you know what your kids are doing in school?'"

"That was 2 or 3 years ago." Serena said with an exasperated sigh, "You couldn't make one of the dances and I met Poppy and well, you saw what happened, we ended up making out in what we thought was private, but of course nothing is private these days and the next day a picture of us kissing was all over the papers. Luckily you were out of town for three weeks and you missed it all."

"So that's what you do when I'm not around, you kiss strange girls."

"No Blair, I don't, but Poppy is a very flirtatious girl and she was hard to resist." Serena explained, "Nothing ever happened after that kiss. She didn't go to our school so it's not like I saw her much after that night."

"What does 'not much' mean?" Blair asked in her usual accusatory tone.

Serena couldn't help but smile at Blair's interrogation, "Ugh, it means I saw her from time to time but we never kissed again so you could just drop this please?"

"Why are you acting so defensive about her? Sounds like there was more going on than one kiss. Well?" Blair demanded.

"Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone. "

"No it isn't." Blair replied, stubbornly refusing to move on, "Now what in the hell is going on here? What else are you hiding about this girl I didn't even know you knew?"

"Being friends with you is no picnic, because you have a way of alienating everyone who cares about you. I asked you to drop this so please do, because nothing good can come from it."

Blair began searching the internet for anything related to Serena and Poppy, "Talk about being cryptic. I could care less about this girl, but you've made her seem way more important than I ever imagined. I just want to know why."

"Okay, I can see you are determined to keep pushing, so fine, I'll tell you why I don't want to talk about Poppy." Serena said with an angry growl as she paced around her bed, "I didn't lie when I said I never kissed her again, but I wanted to. I know I never mentioned her to you because we had such a bizarre friendship I felt you'd be jealous. I know we were kind of together yet we weren't and I felt as though I was cheating on you because I liked her. I pursued her, but she wasn't interested. She wanted to be friends, but I guess she had a thing for Vanessa, so that's how it ended. I was rejected and I still haven't gotten over that fully."

"So many thoughts racing through my head right now, but most of all, what is wrong with this girl? How could she not want to be with you?" Blair asked, confounded by Poppy's actions, "That's just not normal and she's not worth it. I don't like her and I don't even know her."

Serena smiled, "See, you can be so sweet at times and I really didn't want to ruin things between us."

"That's not going to ruin things." Blair said, instantly correcting Serena, "I know you like other girls, I'm not blind. I didn't know about Poppy, but I don't want you second guessing yourself because this nut job said she wasn't interested. Every guy in school wants to date you and so do half the girls and the other half fantasizes about you even though they'd never admit it. You're a tall gorgeous sexy woman and I don't want you to forget that."

"Thank you for saying that." Serena said with a happy smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Poppy. I felt bad that I liked her and then I felt worst that she wasn't interested, so it wasn't something I wanted to think about, let alone talk about."

"I get that, but you know what secrets do, so please don't keep things from me." Blair said, realizing how hypocritical she sounded, "Now, how are things with you and Jenny? Are you going on this vacation?"

"I hope so, but I'll need your help. If this is going to work Jenny's dad needs to believe that Jenny is going to be with you and if he knows I'm going to be there he won't let her go, neither will my mom, so you have to take Jenny to Miami and I'll meet you there. I can spend some time with Jenny and you can take Georgina if you want."

"I can do that, but I need to find out more about Georgina and Poppy and just how well they know each other. Do you know if they ever hooked up?"

"I don't think so, but I didn't know Poppy that well." Serena shrugged, adjusting her breasts in her tiny white bikini, "We spent some time together because Georgina knew her, but I don't recall Georgina ever saying much about Poppy."

"Did you get the feeling they had been together?" Blair asked, while pulling up every single article she could find about the two girls.

"At the time Georgina was pretty much into me and I don't think Poppy was on her mind when we were together."

"Hmm, I get the feeling that they were together and that scares me." Blair stared at a picture of Poppy Lifton, " If Poppy is irresistible to you, she probably has the same affect on Georgina and we both know that Georgina goes after what she wants.

"You can't sit and assume the worst case scenario here. From the brief time I spent with Georgina she seemed pretty happy to be around you, so just forget about Poppy and please don't cause problems if Georgina wants to hang out with her."

"I don't know if I can do that." Blair said in the form of a question, "I mean, I'm so bad at this. I haven't really had any friends besides you. Yes, we have the girls at school, but they aren't friends, not close friends and I don't know how to be friends very well. I just don't need to deal with another woman before Georgina and I become friends. If she's already friends with Poppy then who knows where that leaves me."

"Now it's my turn to get you so stop being so negative. Take a deep breath and exhale." Serena said with a smile, knowing how worked up Blair could get, "Good, now Georgina is lucky to have been given a second chance by you and deep down I think she's a pretty smart girl and she's not going to blow this. It's not a crime to have friends, so why don't you call her up and ask about this trip to Miami. I know it's not Paris, but you can do that anytime.'

"I guess, but what are the sleeping arrangements? I know you and Jenny are going to be getting a room together, but Georgina and I aren't really at that stage yet, so what should we do? Separate rooms seems so archaic, but being too close to her is playing with fire, because she is a very sexy girl."

"I'm sure we can get you a room with two beds. That is possible you know." Serena said with a mocking smile, "Anyway, I just want to spend some time with Jenny with no parents around, lie on the beach, get some sun and I'll be happy."

"That's nice, but what about us? Have you looked at Georgina, she's pale as a ghost, she doesn't look like she enjoys the sun all that much. What if she doesn't want to go? What if she hates the beach?"

"Blair, I'm going to go now and you are going to call Georgina. Understood?"

"Fine, I'll call her. Thanks for listening to me rant."

"Always a pleasure. I'll talk to you later." Serena said, smiling as she went back to trying on every piece of clothing she owned.

**Vanessa's Bedroom**.

Vanessa stepped out of her bathroom, took a quick look around and had a mild panic attack when she couldn't see Poppy anywhere. She quickly slipped into a pink t-shirt, a pair of jeans and walked down the hall where she heard voices coming from the downstairs. She walked down the stairs and walked into her living room to find Georgina and Poppy talking and laughing on the sofa, looking far too cozy for her liking and just as she entered the room she saw Georgina had Poppy a small white package.

"What did you just give her?"

"Nothing." Poppy answered for Georgina, getting to her feet to greet Vanessa with a hug, "So, you remember Georgina right? I'm sure you met her before.

"Oh I know all about her." Vanessa said, not hiding her disdain for Georgina one bit, "Did she not tell you all the trouble she caused last year?"

"She mentioned it in an email, but she was telling me just now that she was moving on and that Blair and Serena both had forgiven her, so maybe you should to."

Vanessa ignored Poppy's suggestion and walked right over and stood in front of Georgina, "I don't remember inviting you over, so why are you here?"

"She called me and said she was in town and told me she was staying with you. I asked her to meet me somewhere else, but she has this crazy idea that we could be friends."

"Yes, that is a crazy idea. Now if you'll excuse us for a minute, we have some things we need to talk about." Vanessa said as she grabbed Poppy's hand and led her up the stairs. After a couple steps, she leaned over the rail and glared back at Georgina, "And don't steal anything."

Poppy smiled at Georgina before being dragged back up to Vanessa's bedroom, "Talk about an overreaction. You'd think Georgina made your life miserable last year."

"I may not be friends with Blair or Serena, but what she did was over the line and I just don't like her, so if you think we're going to be friends you better think again." Vanessa growled, folding her arms in front of her in an offensive stance.

"Why are you so angry all the time? Please tell me it's not because of Jenny, still?" Poppy asked, puzzled by Vanessa's actions.

"No, it's not and I'm not angry. Nobody would like Georgina after what she did. She's a spoiled rich girl who thinks people are put on earth for her to torment."

"You know, some people used to say that about me, but I changed. I think Georgina has to. Come on, can't you just give her a chance? If she hasn't changed then fine, I won't say another word about it."

Vanessa shook her head, but finally let out a sigh, "Fine, but you need to tell me what she gave you before I walked in? It better not be drugs or you can both leave."

"You have some pretty high standards for someone who tapes their girlfriends having sex without their consent and who blackmails other girls to get her way."

"So it was drugs?"

"No, it wasn't drugs." Poppy sighed, opening her purse and pulling out the bag Georgina had given her, "Here, have a look guard dog, you'll see that it's nothing more than colored incense. It's not a drug, you don't get high sniffing it, it just smells nice." Poppy sat down on the bed and looked up at Vanessa, "Now, let's get back to the real issue here, which is your obsession with a girl who has moved on with her life. You need to move on to. So, I propose that you come with Georgina and me to this club tonight."

"What club would that be?"

"It's a fancy new dance club. There's nothing sinister about it. We'll dance, we'll meet new people. We'll have fun. You need fun girl." Poppy said, smiling hopefully at Vanessa, "Come on, let me do this for you? Please?"

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at Poppy's sweet offer, "Fine, I guess I could use a night out."

Poppy squealed in delight and rushed into Vanessa's arms, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly, "You won't regret this. I've heard some really good things about this club. It might be just what you need."

Georgina walked in to see the two girls hugging and looking very comfortable together, "I really should go. I told Blair I would let her know about this trip. I think I'll be going."

"What trip?" Vanessa asked with a doubting laugh, "Blair wouldn't invite you anywhere, she can't stand you."

"Things change Vanessa and I think a trip to Paris with Blair is just what I need." Georgina said with a confident smile.

"You are not going with Jenny, why do you say such nonsense?"

Again Poppy had to get in between the two girls, "Let's just calm down. I don't think she would lie about this, it's too easy to check out."

"Oh god, how is this happening?" Vanessa asked, stunned by the string of bad news that seemed to be following her around, "Why on earth would Blair allow her anywhere near her? She probably drugged her, made her lose her memory. Well, I'm not going anywhere with her, so if you insist on dragging her along, then you count me out." Vanessa yelled and then ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

Poppy followed and pounded on the door. "Vanessa. Vanessa." Finally, she turned and walked towards Georgina, leading her back down the stairs and out of Vanessa's house, "Why did you have to say that?"

"She was being rude to me, I just told the truth, I was invited to Paris by Blair last night."

"No, you did it to piss her off and I can't say that it makes you look all that good either." Poppy said angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but she is so judgmental and I don't really know her that well." Georgina said, feeling a tinge of guilt, "If Blair and Serena are willing to give me a chance then I don't see why she has to act like I'm some serial killer."

"She's just going through a tough time right now. Let me talk to her and I'm sure we can still have a fun night tonight. Your trip isn't until the weekend right?"

"Yep, Friday, but I need to talk to Blair and get the final details."

Poppy led Georgina out towards the street, pulling her off behind some large shrubs, "Well, you should go talk to her and I will try and get Vanessa to calm down."

"I almost forget to ask, what did she say about the drugs?"

"Shh." Poppy said as she put her hand over Georgina's mouth, "She doesn't know. I showed her a package of incense I had in my purse. She's seriously anti drugs and I don't plan on getting hooked them again, but I need something to relax me. I've been on edge ever since that guy was shot in front of me. I keep seeing the blood and the empty look in his eyes as he lay on the floor and I can't deal with it anymore. Please, if I ask for more, say NO to me."

"Okay, okay. Maybe you should give it back. "Georgina said, holding out her hand to Poppy, "Once you start you know it's not easy to stop. That's old stuff anyway, it might not even be worth taking. I feel guilty now, if Vanessa finds out I gave you drugs she'll have me locked up in a flash."

"It's barely even considered a drug anymore." Poppy said, keeping the bag out of Georgina's reach, "Half the world wants to legalize marijuana anyway, so don't worry about it. I'll take care of Vanessa. You should go, I'll talk to you later."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Georgina smiled and walked away.

**End of Chapter 6**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**.

**Serena's Home**.

Serena walked into the living room, spotted her mom looking over some papers, took a long deep breath and sat down beside her, "I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Jenny, I think we've discussed that enough for now."

"No, I just need to get away for a few days and I was hoping I could take a trip to Philadelphia and spend some time with my old friend Carla Ginetti. We've talked in emails a bit in the last few months and she invited me up for the weekend."

"I don't remember you talking her much. Is she the one that got kicked out of school for doing drugs?"

"Mom, that was years ago and she wasn't the only one who used them, everyone tried them, she just got caught. She's not a bad person." Serena added as her mom's frown grew, "Her mom and dad are getting divorced she really needs someone to talk to about it."

"I'll have to talk to her mother first, I'm not letting you go there if she hasn't agreed to this."

"Would you stop with the dictator tactics. I don't have to ask. I am 18 now and I can do whatever I want. I just thought you'd be happy that I was away from Jenny for a while."

"That doesn't make me happy. I know this is hard for you, but in time you'll see that it's for the best."

"How nice, but can I please go see Carla?" Serena asked, trying her best to not roll her eyes at her mother's condescending tone.

"Fine, but I want you to call me every night and keep up to date on what you're doing. I'm assuming her family lives in a nice part of the city?"

"Yes mom, their family is filth rich, so I'm sure they have a mansion on the hills somewhere."

"You can lose that smart mouth young lady." Lily said as she got to her feet to glare at her tall, but very sarcastic daughter, "You still need permission to use the jet, now if you'd rather just be sarcastic you can stay home and sulk in your room."

"It was a joke." Serena said, doing her best to hold I her smile, "Anyway, I will go pack and I hope you can call and get the plane ready. I should be ready by 5."

"I'll see what I can do."

Serena smiled and ran down the hall, ran into her bedroom, grabbed her cell phone and hopped up on her bed. She pushed Jenny's number and rolled onto her back, "Hi there. It's your turn. My mom thinks I'm going to see a friend in Philadelphia, so if you can get your dad to agree to let you go with Blair, we'll be all set."

"Okay, I can't wait for this to happen. Well, I better get going so I can start packing. I have no idea what to bring."

"Worry about convincing your dad first. Good luck. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Bye." Jenny said, hopping off her bed, adjusting her very conservative dress, putting on her biggest widest smile and running down downstairs to find her dad.

Rufus took one look at his daughter and shook his head, "So, what do you want me to say yes to?"

"What?" Jenny said as if she'd just been caught.

"You tend to wear that dress when you want something. Must be the sweet pattern on it."

"Okay, maybe I was a bit obvious, but I like this dress, it makes me feel more like an adult."

Rufus burst into laughter, wondering how Jenny could keep a straight face after that comment, "Back to the real issue, what do you want?"

"Well, Blair is going to Miami for the weekend to meet with this designer and she invited me along because she knows I've been dying to see some of his work."

"Why would she do that? I didn't think you two were that close."

"Sure we are. She's been great to me. She helped me become queen when she moved on and we've been friends ever since."

"You're really okay with being away from Serena for three whole days?"

Jenny smiled, "Dad, we don't spend every second together. Serena's happy for me, she knows this is a good opportunity for me."

"Is Blair's mother going to be there? Who's going to keep an eye on you?"

"Blair is 18 now, but I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. Must you always play the age card."

"It's a valid concern." Rufus said, feeling very uneasy about the situation, "I'd feel better if there was an adult there with you."

"Blair is an adult in the eyes of the law. I will be too very soon and I can't wait for that day."

"Until then you still have to live by my rules. I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving you in Blair's hands, so to speak. She's never been the responsible type."

Jenny stomped her feet, "Would you like to hire a police officer to handcuff me and watch over me the whole time? Maybe film me, so you have a video record of my every move."

"That tone is not going to help you one bit young lady." Rufus said loudly and firmly.

"Dad, you are being unfair." Jenny said with more than a hint of a whine. After seeing that was doing no good, she put her sad face back on and gave her dad a hug, "I'm sorry I got frustrated, but I didn't think this would be a big deal. You want me to be away from Serena, so you should be happy I'm going. Otherwise I'm going to stay here and I'm going to invite Serena over and we are going to makeout right here on the kitchen table all day and all night."

"I think you missed your calling, you really should've been an actress."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, now can I go?"

"I need to talk to Blair first and set some ground rules and if I feel like she's able to keep you safe and out of trouble, then I'll let you go."

Jenny's smile grew from ear to ear and she gave her dad a big hug and quickly pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her dad, "Go ahead, call her. You'll see she's more than able to do this."

Rufus grabbed the cell phone, shook his head at the big red heart around Serena's number and clicked on Blair's number and waited for a reply.

"Hi Jenny."

"Actually this Jenny's father." Rufus said, turning and walking away from Jenny, "I hear you have invited her to come with you on a trip to Miami?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Blair said as she watched Dorota paint her fingernails.

"I'd like to know where you'll be staying and I'd like to know what your plans are after you've had this meeting. What do you plan on doing there?"

"We'll be staying at the prestigious Ritz-Carlton in Key Biscayne, Florida. My meeting is Saturday morning at 9 AM and after that I'll be showing Jenny around Miami and then we'll spend the day at the beach. We'll be leaving at 5 PM on Sunday."

"I see. Well, that sounds like a nice weekend." Rufus said, slightly more at ease than before, "I'm holding you personally responsible for Jenny's safety."

"Oh I promise to keep her out of trouble and make sure she arrives back here safe and sound. I mean that. I would never let anything bad happen to her." Blair stated honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that." Rufus said, pacing back and forth around the living room, before finally turning towards to the two girls, "Okay, I'll let Jenny go."

Jenny rushed up and gave her dad a big hug, "Thank you. Thank you."

Blair smiled at the sight of Jenny so happy and then excused herself as her cell phone began to ring. She stepped into the hallway, looked at the number and rolled her eyes at the thought of talking to Chuck again, "What do you want?"

"I don't like calling you anymore than you want to hear my voice, but I have a problem and I think you're the only one who can solve it for me." Chuck said from the back of his limo.

"I apologized for how things ended between us and you've done nothing but give me the cold shoulder and now you want a favor? You have some nerve Bass."

"I know, but you used to like that about me." Chuck said with a cocky grin, "Anyway, I've almost got my club up and running, but one of the inspector's is someone I had a bit of a run in with about a year ago. I was drunk and I ended up making a fool myself, but not before I embarrassed him in front of his family friends. It seems he still holds a grudge. I'd like you to persuade him to give my club the final okay."

"You don't ask for much, but I'm in a good mood right now, so give me his name and I'll see to it that he does his job."

"Thanks." Chuck said, pausing to let Blair reply, but when she didn't, he leaned back and let out a sigh, "Okay then, his name is Wayne Carson. He works for the city planning commission. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Blair shook her head as she put her cell phone away, trying to make sense out of what had just happened. Before she could analyze it too much Jenny came running out to see her.

"OMG, can you believe this? It's all working out. Thank you so much for helping. I owe you big time."

"Yes and you know I'll collect at some point." Blair said with a cute grin.

"Whatever you want, you earned it."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I need to get going now. I have an appointment that I forgot about, so I'll call you tonight and we'll work out the rest of the details then." Blair then pulled Jenny in close, "Do not call Serena. Don't give anyone the chance to figure out what's going on. Just wait until I call you and you'll be seeing her soon enough."

"Okay, but I'm so excited. I really want to share this with her." Jenny said with a wide eyed smile.

"Jenny." Blair said, grabbing Jenny by the shoulders, "No means no. Don't mess this up."

"Fine, I'll go figure out what I should bring with me."

"Good. I'll call Serena and let her know the good news and then I'll call you back tonight. I have to go now, but I am happy for you. Bye."

Blair walked out to her limo, got in the backseat, picked up the phone in the back and pushed the front seat button, "I need to get downtown to city planning department."

"Miss Waldorf, your mother is expecting you for lunch in 90 minutes."

"Just get me to downtown, I'll take care of my mother later."

"Yes ma'am." The middle aged man said before putting his foot on the gas and tearing off much faster than the speed limit.

**Vanessa's Bedroom**.

Poppy walked inside to see Vanessa sitting on her bed still sporting a very unhappy look on her face, "Are you still upset about Georgina?"

"A little, but it's more about Jenny." Vanessa said, noticing Poppy's disapproving frown, "I know, don't say it, but I read one of her old emails and it was filled with so much excitement and love and she couldn't wait to see me and it just brought back all those memories again."

"Well, memories are good, but you are going to make new memories with new people and that can't happen until you put Jenny in the back of your mind for now. She's not going to disappear, but if you don't open yourself up to new possibilities you are going to be a very unhappy girl for a long time."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Why don't you come with me tonight." Poppy asked excitedly, putting her arms around Vanessa, "I have an interview with my old modeling agency later on, but then I want to have some fun. Maybe you can join me and we can hit the clubs again tonight. Now we don't need fake ID's either."

"I'm not sure I'd be much fun. Are you going to find someone to hit on or what?" Vanessa asked, remembering how things used to be.

Poppy gave Vanessa a cute little pout and shook her head, "No, I'm going with you and 'we' are going to have fun together, so are you up for it?"

"I guess I could use a night out."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Poppy said, still holding onto Vanessa, "If you want to, you can come with me to my interview. I bet you could get some work there. You have an amazing face, an exotic look and a great body, what else could they ask for?"

"I don't think so." Vanessa said with a slight laugh, walking over to her window, "We tried that when we were both 15 and they chose you."

"So, that was then, it was completely different people and they were idiots and I told them that." Poppy stated proudly, putting her hands on Vanessa's shoulders, staring into her eyes, "Look, I believe in you. I know you have what it takes to be a model and I'm more than willing to do whatever takes to get you signed to my old agency, but you have to want it. It is not something you take lightly."

Vanessa blushed slightly, "I'm not sure I'm ready to be flying around the world and sitting in a chair getting my hair and makeup done for hours on end, even if the money would be very nice right now."

"It all depends on what you want, but I'm sure we can find something that works for you. Just come with me. If you don't like what you see then okay, but at least you tried and that's all I ask."

"You are so hard to say no to." Vanessa said, resting her head on Poppy's chest.

"I know. It's a gift." Poppy said with a cute smile.

** End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jenny's Home**.

Jenny scurried around her room, going through every single piece of clothing she owned, tossing most to the floor as she hunted for the perfect choices for her first weekend alone with Serena.

As she got to the end of her long line of clothes, she went back to the beginning and started over again. She would hold a few pieces up to her body and check them out in the mirror, but very few made the cut, making her bedroom floor look like a breeding ground for used clothes.

After deciding on one more outfit to keep, she turned at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. Shaking her head at being interrupted at something so important, Jenny walked towards the door ready to let her dad or brother have it, but as she opened the door she became speechless at the sight of Agnes smiling back at her.

Agnes smiled at Jenny's silence, "Well, that's some greeting. At least you aren't yelling at me so I'll take that as good sign."

"I wasn't expecting to see you well, ever again. What are you doing here?"

"I know our friendship and business venture got messed up and I feel horrible about that." Agnes said solemnly, "I wanted to come apologize in person. I'm sorry. I wish I could do it all over again because I would do so many things different."

"I don't know what to say." Jenny said awkwardly, barely making eye contact with Agnes, "You look different, you look awake for one thing. Your eyes look clear and you seem almost happy, so what's with the new you?"

"Can I come in?" Agnes asked softly, "I feel strange standing out in the hallway with your dad looking up from downstairs."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jenny said, reluctant to open the door completely, "I'm getting ready to go on a trip and I don't know what to say to you anyway."

"You don't have to say a thing, just listen. Please?"

Jenny pulled the door open and motioned at Agnes, "Fine, come in."

Agnes happily stepped inside Jenny's bedroom and raised her eyebrow at the mess on the floor, "Wow, this must be some kind of trip. Looks like you can't decide what to bring. So what's the special occasion?"

"You didn't come here to talk about me, so what brings you here, really?"

Nodding at Jenny's blunt non response, Agnes continued on with her story, "After I messed up with you I made another big mistake and I paid for it. I got caught with some drugs and to make a long story short, I got off with a suspended sentence, but I had to enter a drug rehab program and do some community service and somewhere along the way I found myself again."

Jenny walked quietly past Agnes, not sure what was going on, "I'm happy for you. If you're getting your life back on track that's great. I just don't know why you're here."

"Because I feel like I did a lot of damage to you, not just as my friend to your chances to get that business started. I want to help make that dream a reality." Agnes said, her face lighting up as she began to make her pitch, "I'm still young, I've been getting a lot of offers to model again, but I want to model for your company. I don't need money to make me happy anymore. I don't need drugs, but I do need something to do. I need something to feel passionate about again and when I thought about all things I could do the one thing that kept coming back was helping you."

Unable to help but be flattered by Agnes' confession, Jenny dropped her angry face and finally smiled, "I still don't know what to say. I don't have a company anymore. I don't know if I ever will. A lot has changed since you were here. I've moved on. I still love fashion and I still want to be a designer, but now I have other things that make me happy."

"Things? You mean you're dating someone?"

Jenny nodded and turned away from Agnes, "Maybe, but I don't have anything you can help with right now. If I ever get a chance to start my own company I'll keep you in mind."

"Ouch, that sounds so impersonal." Agnes said, doing her best not to take it personally, "That's fine. I know I hurt you and I understand why you'd have reservations about me, but I'm going to show you that I have changed and I hope you allow me to do this."

"I can't stop you from changing. That's up to you." Jenny said politely, "I'm happy that you seem to be on the right track. You look great. I think you could have a great career as a model and if that makes you happy then go for it."

Agnes vehemently shook her head, "No, that doesn't make me happy. Modeling is boring. I don't need the money. I really don't. You know that my family is rich, so I didn't model for money I did it because I got to hang around famous people all the time. I loved it. That was then. Things change. I know that what I want is connected to you. It's not your job to make this happen, but I'm going to prove to you that I'm worth it."

"Agnes, I don't hate you." Jenny explained, wanting to set the record straight. "I was mad as hell when everything fell apart, but I don't hold grudges. I'm with someone right now and that's where my focus is. I can't wait for this trip and I'm sorry but I just don't have anything you can help with right now."

"Really?" Agnes asked with a smile as she looked around the room full of clothes on the floor.

Jenny couldn't help but smirk at the mess she'd made, "That isn't something you can help with."

"I think it is."Agnes said, quick to disagree with her former friend, "You're probably being way too hard on these clothes because you want everything to be perfect, right?"

"Maybe a little, but that's my problem." Jenny smiled, "I'll figure it out."

"Why don't you let me help?" Agnes asked as she began sorting through the clothes on the floor, "I know what looks good on you. I have an eye for fashion too you know. I sure know what looks good on you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'm not going to bite."

"Since I don't have a lot of time, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you made a few suggestions." Jenny said, relenting to Agnes' persistence, "I need something that's sexy yet not slutty. I want it to be elegant and sexy. I want to look sophisticated, if that's possible. I don't want to look boring though."

"You can't look boring. You don't own boring clothes." Agnes said with a laugh, running her hand through her hair as she looked down at the floor, "Let me see what we have to work with here."

**Blair's Home**.

After getting the address to Wayne Carson's office, Blair stepped out of the limo and walked towards the fancy office building. As she went to go through the revolving doors, a young woman grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the street.

"Blair, what brings you downtown?"

"I need to talk to someone." Blair said, still in shock at seeing yet another former victim of her high school days.

"Well, it's funny seeing you here, because I work here now." Rachel said, her smile still bright and wide as ever, "When teaching didn't work out I went back to school and took some courses and now I'm working for the mayor."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Do you happen to know anyone named Wayne Carson?"

"No, sorry. Who does he work for?"

"He's in the department of city planning."

"Oh, that's on the 8th floor." Rachel said quickly, "Let me show you."

Blair smiled and nodded, "Thanks. That would be great."

As Blair followed Rachel into the large building, Georgina pulled up in her car. She took one look at Blair with a beautiful woman and began to squeeze the steering wheel as if she wanted to strangle it. After watching Rachel put her arm on Blair's shoulder, she growled and slammed her foot on the gas and tore off down the street.

**Jenny's Home**.

Serena walked up the steps to Jenny's place only to be startled by the screeching sound of her name being yelled out from behind her. She spun around and cringed at the sight of Georgina running toward her.

Georgina came to a stop inches from Serena, still breathing hard from her long run. "I was hoping for a happier greeting. That frown just doesn't work for you."

"I really wasn't expecting you here." Serena said, instinctively backing away from Georgina.

"Well, I wanted to talk you and I found out this is where you'd be."

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about?"

"It's kind of personal, I'd like some privacy for this." Georgina said after a few moments of silence, "I don't mean to be all mysterious, but I really wanted to applaud you for being such an understanding friend. It makes me want to be more like you."

"I don't like the sound of that."

Before Georgina could respond the door to Jenny's home opened and Rufus looked out at the two girls standing in front of him, "Who's your friend Serena?"

Georgina happily stepped forward and held out her hand for Rufus, "Hi, I'm Georgina Sparks. I'm a friend of Serena's and I have something I want to share with Jenny and Serena both."

"Well, Jenny already has a visitor, but I'm sure she would welcome a few more, so please come in. Serena knows the way to Jenny's room is, so she can show you the way Miss Sparks."

"Thank you very much Mr. Humphrey." Georgina said with a wide eyed smile as Serena rolled her eyes in the background.

Serena led Georgina up the stairs and with Jenny's door partially open, she stepped inside and almost fell over at the sight of Agnes kneeling behind Jenny with her hands all over Jenny's legs, "What the hell is going on here."

Jenny spun around in a flash at the sound of Serena's voice, knocking Agnes to the floor as she did, "Serena, what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Serena asked as she glared at Agnes, "What is she doing in here?"

Agnes got to her feet with a cute smile on her face, "I have a name, it's Agnes and I'm here helping Jenny pick out her wardrobe for a trip with you, so don't get all jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Serena said with an angry smile, "I'm just surprised to see you since I thought you were out of Jenny's life for good."

"She's been in rehab and she's getting her life back together." Jenny said, more than happy to defend Agnes, "She just wanted to help, that's all. Nothing is going on here."

"I bet she wants to help." Serena mumbled, but more than loud enough for Agnes to hear.

Agnes stepped forward, "Look Serena, just because I'm out of rehab doesn't mean I have to listen to your insults. I think I'm going to go now Jenny. Think about what I said. I'll call you later."

Jenny shook her head at Serena and walked Agnes out of her room and down the stairs to the front door, "Serena usually isn't like that, so don't hold it against her. Anyway, I'm glad you came by. It was nice talking to you again. I've missed that."

"So have I." Agnes said with a smile, "I do hope you take me up my offer to help you in any way I can to get your company started."

"I'll think about it." Jenny nodded as she watched Agnes walk down the steps and disappear down the street.

Georgina couldn't stop smiling at how annoyed Serena seemed to be, "I never would've taken you for the obsessively jealous type."

"I'm not jealous." Serena snapped, "I just don't like that girl. She's a lot like you, she's trouble waiting to happen."

"Ouch." Georgina said with a cute grin, "People can change you know. It was quite a scene to walk in on though. Makes you wonder just what went on between those two. They sure seem cozy together."

"Shut up." Serena snapped as Jenny stepped back into the room.

Jenny shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Now you two are arguing?"

"No, we weren't arguing." Serena said with a forced smile as she glared at Georgina, "I came over to talk to you about the trip, but I didn't know you had company. Then Georgina showed up and that's never a good thing."

Georgina held up her hands as if she were the victim, "Don't be mad at me, I wasn't the one letting some pretty girl grope my thighs."

"Shut up." Jenny yelled at Georgina, "Nobody was doing anything wrong. Why are you here anyway? Haven't you caused enough problems for everyone?"

"Oh Jenny, you sound just like Blair when you're backed into a corner." Georgina said with a twisted smile as she walked right up to Serena, "Actually, I came over because I knew you'd be here. I just wanted to say that I think it's amazing how forgiving you are with Blair. To think that she could sleep with your mother and you could still be friends her, that says a lot about the kind of person I'd like to become." After smiling at the reaction of both blonde's, Georgina gave Serena a hug, "Well, I can't wait for our trip, it's going to be so much fun. Bye all."

Jenny stood in horror as she watched Georgina march out of her room after delivering her bombshell. Wanting to chase after Georgina and law a smack down on her, Jenny took one look at Serena standing eerily quiet and she rushed over to her, "Serena. Serena. Snap out of it."

Serena stood speechless for what seemed like forever, until Jenny's constant shaking shook her back to reality, "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and walked in a circle around Jenny, replaying Georgina's comments over and over again in her mind, "My first thought was she's lying, but your reaction made me believe she wasn't."

"Don't listen to her. You know she causes problems for a living. Please don't let this ruin our trip." Jenny said, sounding way more like a whine than she intended.

"You're worried about this trip when I just found out Blair slept with my mother?" Serena asked, her outrage and disbelief making a strong impression on Jenny.

"Okay, that didn't come out right." Jenny said, trying her best not to put her other foot in her mouth, "What I meant was, we shouldn't let Georgina ruin things for us. We don't even know if it's true."

"Why don't I believe that?" Serena asked, standing right in front of her guilty looking girlfriend.

"Serena, I don't want to do this." Jenny said, quickly moving away Serena.

Serena followed Jenny around the room until she cornered her against the window, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"It's not what you think. I just found out about it." Jenny said, doing her best to cover herself, "Blair begged me not to say anything and I don't think she was doing it to protect herself this time, she just knew that a lot of people would be hurt by this."

"Don't make excuses for her." Serena yelled, stomping her foot and turning away from Jenny, "I can't believe this. Of all the things she's done, I never ever thought she'd do something so unforgivable."

"I don't know what to say. I know it's horrible. My first thought was to tell my dad, but I don't know what to do."

"He's going to find out, I'll make sure of that." Serena said with an angry glare.

"Serena, you need to take some time to calm down first. This doesn't just affect you. My dad loves your mom, they are getting married, do you really want to ruin that?"

"Me? I think my mom did the second she…oh god, I can't even say it, the thought just makes me so mad." Serena kicked the garbage can and stomped her feet into the ground, "But no way does she deserve to be happy now and your dad deserves better than someone who would sleep with her daughter's best friend. My god, who does that? Evil people that's who."

"I felt the same way when I heard, but now I wonder." Jenny said softly, doing her best not to incur Serena's wrath, "Your mom has been so good for my dad. I think they've been getting along so well lately. Maybe this has made your mom realize how much she loves my dad. Maybe in a strange way this could make them even closer."

"Did Agnes give you drugs, because you sound crazy right now."

Jenny smiled at Serena, "No, I'm not on drugs, but let's just say we tell my dad, sure he'll be shocked and angry, but what if this doesn't break them up?"

"Trust me, it will. Slowly but surely this will eat away at your father. Trust can't be restored. It just can't. Once it's gone, everything is gone and he will never trust her again. Every time he sees Blair he'll be reminded of the kind of woman my mother is." Serena said with a satisfied smile. After taking a moment to exhale, she sat down on Jenny's bed, "Besides, he deserves to know the whole truth before he says 'I do' in front of the whole world."

"Maybe you're right, but you might regret this later on. It might take years, but one day you may wish you didn't tell anyone."

"I'll live with that." Serena snapped, getting to her feet and grabbing her purse from the dresser, "I have to go now. I'll call you tonight, but I am not going anywhere with Blair, so we may have to postpone this trip for now."

"Please don't do anything rash." Jenny said as she rushed over and grabbed Serena's arm, "Just think about this for tonight. If you do this out of anger you will regret it. Just sleep on it and if you still feel the same way in the morning then I guess you do what you have to do, but don't do it now."

"Okay, I'll wait until morning but I'm not going to change my mind. This is too big to just ignore."

"I just have a bad feeling about all this, like if we don't go on this trip we may never get another chance. I know you think I'm selfish, but I just want some time alone with you. I've been looking forward to this so much. I don't want Blair or your mother or anyone to get in the way of this."

"We'll find a way to be together. I promise. I need to go before your dad gets suspicious." Serena kissed Jenny softly on the lips, doing her best to reassure her that all was well.

Jenny held Serena close, kissing her hard and deep, not wanting the kiss to end, but Serena pulled away and smiled as she walked out of her bedroom and out the front door, leaving Jenny alone and more than a little unsettled about what Serena was going to do next.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Wayne Carson's office**.

Blair smiled at the receptionist as she opened the door for her, "Thank you." After waiting for the woman to close the door, Blair walked up to the desk and stood in front of the gray haired man, "Wayne, I don't have a lot of time here, so I'm going to get right to the point. I need you to okay any and all permits for Chuck Bass's establishment. I have a healthy investment in this club and I'm not going to see it go down the drain."

"I don't know who you are, but that sounds a lot like a bribe." Wayne said. He got to his feet and walked up to Blair, "You just gave me the last bit of proof that Chuck Bass is unfit to be an owner of any club in the fine city of New York."

"Do you really think I came here empty handed?" Blair asked with a laugh. She pulled out a n envelope from her purse and handed it to Wayne, "You are on the mayor's committee for family values aren't you? I'm just guessing here, but wouldn't be a conflict of interest for you to be screwing around with your 17 year old baby sitter?"

Wayne ripped open the envelope, took one look at the pictures inside and fell back against his desk. He slowly turned and walked back around to his desk and sat down opposite Blair, "It's not what you think. She came onto me. I swear."

"I'm not here judge you Wayne, but those pictures are going to be hard to explain to the mayor, the family values committee, but most of all to your wife and children. So, if you want the pictures to disappear you will do what I asked." Blair got up, grabbed the envelope from Wayne's hands and walked towards the door, not looking back at all.

**Blair's bedroom**.

Serena walked up to Blair's bedroom, spotted the open door and stepped inside. Blair stopped in her tracks when she saw Serena standing in front of her and promptly walked up and gave her a hug, "I wasn't expecting you to show up, I thought we agreed it was best not to give Lily or Rufus any reason to get suspicious."

"It's so perfect that you mentioned her name. That just makes this so much easier." Serena said with an angry growl as she pulled her right hand all the way back and then let go with a slap that knocked Blair to her knees.

Blair grabbed her left cheek and looked up at the angry blonde glaring down at her, "Ouch. That hurt. What in the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask my mom?" Serena said with her scowl getting more menacing by the second.

Her face went white as a ghost as Blair closed her eyes and realized what was going on, "I guess you know. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Why don't I believe that?" Serena asked as she walked in a circle around her much shorter friend, "Of all the evil things you've done to me this is the worst of all. I can't even begin to tell you how mad I am right now. There are some things in life that should remain off limits and I'd say having sex with your best friend's mother is really high on that list. I never thought you could sink this low."

"I don't want to make excuses, but you need to know what happened that night."

"You are not going to get out of this."

"I'm not trying to." Blair said, not backing away from the tall angry blonde in front of her, "I expect all responsibility for that night. Now can I get up please, this floor is really getting cold." Blair grabbed her ass and squeezed her cute little cheeks as she looked up at Serena.

"Oh god, must you do that now."

"Do what?"

"Be all cute and funny when I'm mad." Serena growled, "Now get up.

"I didn't think I was." Blair said as she got to her knees. "The floor was cold and you look really tall and scary from down there."

"Good, you should be afraid."

Blair smirked slightly, "Um, I am, that's why I'd like to get up and find a better place to hide while I tell you the story."

"Oh stop it. I'm not going to hurt you." Serena said, rolling her eyes at Blair's theatrics, "I wish I could, but I can't. I don't want to hear the sordid details of, oh god, I can't even say it. How would you like it if I had sex with your mom?"

"Yuck, that's not even funny." Blair said, making one of her peculiar faces, "It's hardly the same thing."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your mother is quite a bit younger and she's still a very attractive woman."

"Stop talking about her like that." Serena screamed.

"You asked." Blair shot back.

"I don't care, you would not like it I had sex with your mother or father for that matter."

"My dad doesn't like girls, so I'm not too worried about that and I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't like girls, so go for it."

Serena growled at Blair's smugness, "Guess what, my mom didn't like girls before you came along, but you are very hard to resist, so I don't blame her, well not totally, because I know you had to be the one to seduce her."

"Oh really?" Blair asked, clearly resenting Serena's accusation, "Well it just so happens that your mother was very upset that night and so was I. We had just had a fight, I don't even know what it was about, but I think it was about Jenny and you refused to admit you were seeing her and that really pissed me off, because I knew you were and guess what, I was right. You lied to my face about that. You've never lied about who you were seeing before, so why do it with Jenny?"

"You will not turn this around on me." Serena yelled.

Blair took a step backwards, "I'm simply explaining why I was at the bar at that night and my state of mind at the time. I was very upset that you lied to me. Why couldn't you just trust me enough to tell me about Jenny? I think I earned that."

"I believe I admitted I was wrong to keep it from you. I even apologized just the other day, so I'm not going to feel guilty about this."

"I don't want you to, but as I was saying, I was very upset and I went to try and sneak a couple drinks at the bar and your mother showed up. Well, apparently she had just had a fight with Rufus about money or something and she was very upset."

Serena rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her ample chest, "Oh right, because we all know that two upset people just have to go have sex, don't they?"

Ignoring Serena's constant jabs, Blair did her best to continue, "Your mom saw me there having a drink when she knew I shouldn't be and she took the drink away from me. That pissed me off to, but she was really very sweet about it so I didn't stay mad for long. We got to talking and then when it was time to leave I said I was going to have my driver drive me around for a while so the alcohol left my system and she wanted to do the same thing and she said she had a place that she went to when she needed some alone time, so we went to this rather creepy looking motel."

"She invited you to the hotel?"

"We did not go there with the intention of having sex." Blair yelled, "Anyway, we got there and it was a very small place, so the only place to sit was on the bed. We end up talking and she told me all about her problems with Rufus and I told her about some of our problems, not about Jenny, but she was really very understanding, but I could see she was still so sad and I tried to comfort her."

"You're not really the nurturing type." Serena said, almost smiling at her own comment.

"Maybe not always, but I was that night and I just gave her a hug and I don't even know what happened or who did what next, but somehow or another we stopped hugging and we were gazing into each other's eyes and there was that awkward pause and all of a sudden we just started kissing and oh wow can your mom kiss."

Serena jumped in the air, covered her ears and screamed at Blair, "OMG, shut up. I told you no details."

"Sorry." Blair said as she held in her grin, "Honestly, I never planned on anything happening and I never in a million years would've done this if I had time to think, but it all happened so fast."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Don't you think I know that?" Blair yelled, "Your mother wanted to tell you. She wanted to be honest, but I said no. There was no way that honesty would help in this situation. There is no way that anyone would ever understand what happened, they would just be as angry as you are now. I told her that no good could come of it and if she ever wanted a relationship with you that she had to keep that secret forever."

"Now you have my mother lying for you."

Blair shook her head vigorously, "No, not for me, for her. As much as I cherish you as a friend and I don't want to lose you, I didn't want her to lose you either. You need her and she needs you and I couldn't let anything ruin that."

"Too late. It's already over." Serena said in a sad but calm voice, "I'm never going to talk to her again. She is still the adult and this should never have happened."

"I'm an adult now to."

Serena laughed hysterically, "By law, not by maturity."

"Nice zinger." Blair said with a straight face as Serena glared at her some more.

"This is not funny." Serena yelled, "I just never thought this day would come, when you would do something that I couldn't forgive, but here it is. So in one horrible moment I've lost my best friend and my mother, the two people I've trusted the most in my life."

"No, you have not lost anything." Blair said as she grabbed Serena by the arm, "I know it sounds cliché, but just give it some time. Be angry, hate me all you want, but I'm begging you not to tell your mother you know about this. It won't do any good for everyone to know. You know the marriage will be called off, you know that Eric will be devastated and I'm hoping you just take some time before you do anything with this information. Please."

"I don't owe you anything anymore." Serena said as she pulled away from Blair's grip, "I know we are supposed to go on a trip together but I don't think I can be around you right now."

"Don't do that to Jenny, she's looking forward to this like it's the biggest weekend of her life. I'll stay out of your sight the whole time. I promise. Punish me, not her."

"I wish I didn't have to punish anyone, but you know what, Jenny knew about this and she didn't tell me either. I'm not very happy with her either."

"Oh come on, I asked her not to say anything." Blair said, groaning as she grabbed Serena yet again, "I told her exactly what I told you, that telling you would not make anything better and I was right. She hated not being able to tell you or her dad, but that's what I asked her to do. Again, don't blame her, she loves you. You need her right now so much, please just go on this trip and have fun with her and for a couple days forget all about this."

"It's not that easy. How do I forget this?" Serena asked point blank, knowing Blair couldn't answer, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over this. It's in my head and it's driving me crazy. I want to have a good time with Jenny, but maybe it's best if we wait until some time has passed and I'm in a better frame of mind, because I don't think I'm going to be very good company for her right now."

"I hate seeing you like this." Blair said with a heavy sigh, "In spite of everything I've done, I swear I never wanted to hurt you and nothing has hurt me more than this. I deserve the hurt and I'm not saying that to be a martyr, I mean it. What I did was unforgivable, but I will never stop caring about you or wishing you the best and I think Jenny is good for you and I got to see firsthand how excited she was about this trip and I just don't want to be responsible for that kind of disappointment on her."

"Stop doing that." Serena yelled, turning away from Blair's sad face, "This is not about you. Maybe you need to see the pain you've caused me and everyone else who's going to be affected by this. Maybe you need to see Jenny's disappointment. Will it matter? Will you change? I don't think so. I think remorse only lasts on you about an hour, then you're back to your old self again."

"At least you aren't holding back, that's good to see." Blair said calmly, "Well, I can only say you're wrong this time. I feel more remorse than you will ever know and I won't forgive myself for this, but I honestly hope that in time you can find a way to forgive me. Anyway, let me know what you want to do about this trip, because we're supposed to leave tomorrow night."

"I hate this, but I'm not going to disappoint Jenny, so I'll go on this trip but you better find a room in a hotel far away from ours and in case you didn't know it, Georgina is the one who spilled the beans about all this. So you have fun with her." Serena couldn't help but smile as she walked out of Blair's bedroom, but it didn't last long because no matter what she did she couldn't forget what Blair had done to her.

**Mystic Night Club**.

Poppy sat in the corner booth sipping a drink, occasionally looking over at Vanessa who wasn't doing anything at all, "Come on Vanessa, enough is enough. I didn't bring you here to practice being a statue."

"I don't feel like dancing. You go dance, it's not like people are afraid to ask. No need to keep turning them down. I'm not going to be upset. I want you to have fun."

"I came here to have fun with you not anyone else." Poppy got to her feet, her short pink dress hiking all the way up to her waist as she bent over and grabbed Vanessa by the hand, "You are coming with me." Poppy dragged Vanessa onto the crowded dance floor and slowly but surely Vanessa began to move her body to the music, causing a very big smile to appear on Poppy's face.

Just as Vanessa had got into the song and being so close to Poppy, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she spun around to see who it was, she let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you want?"

"Who does Blair know that works downtown? Pretty, dark hair, great smile. Who?" Georgina asked, tapping her feet against the ground as she awaited her reply.

Vanessa smiled at Georgina's bizarre question, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw her with some girl." Georgina groaned, "I thought we had an understanding. She invited me to Miami, but now I see her with some hot girl and I don't know what to do."

"What was she doing with this person?"

"I don't know, they walked inside the building together, but I could tell there was something going on."

"Oh god, are you certifiable?" Vanessa asked with a laugh, "So Blair walking beside some girl sends you into panic mode? You are crazy."

"Shut up. I'm not jealous, I'm upset." Georgina snapped, feeling a strong need to clarify, "I think she was just using me for some reason. Now she will think twice about pissing me off."

"What did you do?"

"What anyone would've done in my shoes, I told one of her secrets." Georgina said with a proud smile.

Vanessa looked over at Poppy, "This is why I stay inside a lot."

Poppy laughed and walked up to Georgina, "You need to find Blair and apologize for your what you did and hope she's in a good mood, because what you did was really just mean."

"I didn't ask you." Georgina glared at Poppy as if she'd been stabbed in the back, "Why are you jumping on my back. I thought we were friends?"

"You had no reason to do anything. You saw nothing." Poppy said, shaking her head at Georgina, "If this is what you call changing you need to find a new teacher, because you're failing miserably."

After looking at the overwhelming display of disappointment on the two girls faces, Georgina lowered her head, "Okay, so maybe I overreacted, but I was really looking forward to this trip and I thought things were turning around for me and I guess when I saw Blair with that girl I just assumed it was over. That's just a bad habit of mine. I never believe things will work out. Just go back to your dancing and I'll go find Blair."

Vanessa watched Georgina run off and turned her attention back to Poppy, "Maybe I'm not the most messed up person around here after all."

"Of course you're not. You're just a girl in love, but now it's time to move and if you're ready, I'm here to help you."

Smiling at Poppy's positive words, Vanessa put her arms around her friend and gave her a hot wet kiss. She pulled her in tight, kissing her hard and deep as the music played on.

**End of Chapter 9**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**.

** John F Kennedy Airport**.

Serena and Jenny walked into the airport laughing, smiling and holding hands while dragging a couple large suitcases behind them. They made their way inside, looking up at the clock to see how much time they had before their flight took off when a man in a business suit walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Scott Janssen and I'm here on behalf of Chuck Bass. He has offered you the use of his jet and I will personally fly you to Miami and back at the times of your choosing."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling, "Thank you."

"Is this offer for just Jenny and I?" Serena asked, curious as to how Chuck knew about their trip.

"No, I believe there are 4 people in the passenger list Mr. Bass gave me." Scott removed a slip of paper from his jacket pocket, "Blair Waldorf and Georgina Sparks are also scheduled to travel with you. Have you seen them?"

Blair came running towards them, with Dorita following behind guiding Blair's convoy of bags through the busy airport. Blair slowed up as she got close to the small group, "Why are you standing around, we need to get in line."

"You didn't tell Chuck about our trip?"

"No." Blair said sharply, "Why?"

"Somehow he found out and has offered his private jet to us. I thought you maybe you had asked him for a favor."

"I talked to him and did him a favor, but I didn't tell him a thing about our trip." Blair said defensively, before letting herself smile, "You know Bass, he finds things out to. Maybe he's just being nice. Not that I like him knowing our private business though."

Serena turned away from Blair, "Well, I'd like to get going, because the sooner Jenny and I get to Miami the happier I'll be."

Blair looked around the airport, "I don't think Georgina will show up now, not after what she did. I just don't understand why she'd do that. Things were going sort of normal for us."

"Georgina doesn't do normal." Serena said with a wry smile.

As Blair was smiling at Serena's rare show of humor, Georgina came running up to her. She dropped her bags and walked right up to Blair, "Okay, I owe you and everyone here a huge apology. I did something stupid yesterday and I can tell by the way you two are looking at each that you're fighting because of what I said."

"It's not your fault Blair slept with my mom, but what you did was pretty childish." Serena said, much calmer than she was the other day.

Blair glared at Georgina, "You know, any other day I would be scratching your eyes out for what you did, but we'll talk about that later, for now we need to get on this plane and let Serena and Jenny have their weekend together."

Serena shook her head at Blair, "What's going on with you? How can you let her come after what she did? She exposed your lie for who knows what reason and you're acting like it's no big deal."

"Serena, I did something even worse and I am hoping that one day you can find a way to forgive me, so how can I condemn her for the same thing? I'm not saying what she did was right, but I'm going to find out why she did it and she has apologized, so I'm thinking she feels bad about it, so I'm going to do what I hope you can do one day, give her another chance."

"Good luck with that plan." Serena laughed, turning to Jenny and taking her hand, "Let's go. I can't listen to her anymore."

Jenny held Serena tight and followed her and Scott to the private security check point and after the usual delays they were on their way to Miami.

**Miami International Airport**.

Blair and Georgina got off the plane first, laughing as if they'd been friends for years. They stopped at the side of the limo, waiting for the luggage to be put in the trunk. Blair looked up as Serena and Jenny walk down the long flight of stairs, looking anything like a happy couple.

Jenny stormed ahead of Serena, opened the limo and crawled inside. Blair motioned for Georgina to inside the limo and walked towards a very unhappy Serena, "What happened?"

"Why would I tell you?" Serena yelled, "You're the reason all this happening."

"You fought because Jenny knew about what two other people did? She is not to blame for any of this. What's really going on here?"

"I can't talk to you. Why did you have to do this." Serena said, her voice cracking as she turned away from Blair, "Nothing will ever be the same now. Not for us, not for Jenny, not for anyone. I need you and I can't even talk to my best friend."

Blair gently put her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Please just tell me what happened?"

"It's so stupid. I wasn't even mad at her." Serena said with a resigned sigh, "We were getting our stuff ready to get off the plane and I saw you through the window laughing with Georgina and I just got so mad. I don't know why, but Jenny smiled at the sight of you two laughing and I lost it. I screamed at her and said she was on your side and she didn't care about what you'd done and she was in tears before I could stop myself."

"Oh I'm sorry this happened, but this can be fixed. I promise you it can." Blair said confidently, "I know you're still mad at me and that's fine, but please let me help. This trip is for you two and I'm not going to let it be ruined. Let me talk to Jenny, okay?"

"This is my mess. I need to learn to fix my own problems."

"You can't fix this right now. Jenny is probably fuming right now and if there's one thing I'm good at it's solving problems. Maybe not my own, but I'm pretty good at helping others. I know Jenny will listen to me."

"This won't change anything, I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Blair smiled at Serena and moved towards the limo. She got inside and once again asked Georgina to give her some privacy. After Georgina exited the limo, Blair slid over and sat beside a still sobbing Jenny, "Hey there. I just talked to Serena and she feels horrible about what she did. She wasn't mad at you, she just took it out on you. She wants this trip as much as you do, so will you give her a chance to make this right?"

Jenny wiped her tears away and shook her head at Blair, "I've never seen her yell like that. She was so mad. I didn't do anything."

"I know and that's why she feels awful. I'm the reason she got mad. I'm so sorry that you had to pay for that. Serena will regret this for as long as she lives, but you have to know she didn't mean any of it."

"Okay, I want to make this trip work so I'm ready to talk to her."

Blair gave Jenny a hug and slid back out of the limo. She walked over to Serena, "Okay, she's waiting for you."

Serena nodded and made her way towards the limo, peaking inside to see Jenny looking back at her, "I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"I have no excuses for what I did." Serena said sincerely as she sat down beside Jenny, "I guess I'm not as perfect as I'd like to think sometimes. I am not mad at you and never was. I'm just lost without Blair and I hate that. I never realized how much I relied on her, but seeing her with Georgina, a woman she should hate, I just lost it. I'm just so sorry I yelled at you like that."

"It's okay. I know you're upset about Blair." Jenny said as her smile returned to her pretty face, "I don't know what to say about it. I want to support you and whatever you think is best, but I also know how important Blair is to you and I really hate the idea of you two not being friends."

"I know you're only looking out for me and I love you for it and maybe one day I'll be able to get past this, but I'm just not ready right now."

Jenny put her hand on Serena's arm, "Okay, are you sure you want to be here? We can do this another time. You don't have to put on a brave face for me. I know this must be so hard on you and I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to come here."

"Don't say that. I'm fine. I'm where I want to be and we are going to have a great weekend." Serena said, doing her best to smile.

"Good, I really hope we can." Jenny said, happy to wrap her arms around Serena again.

Blair walked over to Georgina, "I'm sorry I asked you to leave twice, but I'm just trying make up for what I did to Serena."

"That's fine. I understand." Georgina said softly, "While we're talking about making up for things we did, I'm really sorry about telling Serena about you and her mom. I was an idiot. I saw you with a girl downtown and I jumped to an irrational conclusion and I hurt a lot of people because of it."

"I'm glad you feel bad and you've apologized and hopefully this will never happen again. Anyway, I'm going to change our hotel room as soon as we get there. I want to give Serena all the space she needs. I hope that's okay with you?"

"That's fine with me. I'm just trying to figure what this trips means to you. Why did you invite me?"

"I don't know really." Blair said with a puzzled shrug, "I guess I felt like giving a second chance to someone since I needed one. I think we got along pretty well on the flight over here. I just want us to have some fun, with no expectations and we'll see how the weekend goes."

"I like the sound of that." Georgina said with a smile, "Do you think they've made up yet?"

"Oh yes." Blair smiled, "The question is how far into the making up they are. I better check or we'll be out here all night." Blair tapped on the window of the limo a couple times and stood back.

Serena pushed open the door, "Everything's fine. We're ready to start the weekend."

Blair and Georgina hopped into the limo, sitting opposite Serena and Jenny. An awkward silence filled the air as the limo drove away.

** Ritz-Carlton Hotel**.

The limo pulled up to the beautiful hotel, coming to a stop just outside the main entrance. Serena and Jenny exited to the limo first, with Blair and Georgina right behind them. The driver was left with the task of bringing in the mountain of luggage that barely fit into the large trunk.

Serena tugged on Jenny's hand, "Let's go."

Jenny looked over at Blair and then back at Serena, "Don't you want to say something to her before we leave? We probably won't see them much until we leave."

"Why should I say anything to her? I didn't do anything wrong." Serena snapped, instinctively getting annoyed at the mention of Blair's name. After taking a breath, she let out a sigh and tried to smile for Jenny, "I talked to her a little when we landed and she said all the right things, but that doesn't change what she did. I don't know what to say to her anymore. I look at her and I get mad."

"Okay, well then maybe it's best we do leave now." Jenny took Serena's hand and led her inside.

Blair watched Serena and Jenny walk away and couldn't help but wonder if things would ever get better.

Georgina tapped Blair on the shoulder, "Hey, why don't we sign in and then hit the beach for the night. I won't be going during the day, my skin can't handle the sun."

"I don't feel much like going out." Blair moaned lightly.

"Oh come on, we need to do something. You can't sit up in the room all weekend moping around." Georgina lifted Blair's up so she was looking her in the eyes, "I know this isn't the best situation for anyone, but I hoped we'd be able to have a little fun at least."

"I know and I thought it would be easier. I really did, but seeing her all sad still just kills me. I know I've ruined her trip with Jenny not to mention her life, so I'm not sure how I can have fun right now."

"Well, I'm sure you know that you can't speed this up. Serena's going to need to time to deal with all this. You can either feel bad all weekend or find a way to move on. I know you won't be able to stop thinking about this all the time, but look around you, this place is beautiful. There's so much we could do. We could go to a movie if you want. Go out to dinner, take a walk on the beach, anything that gets your mind of things for a while."

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I'll be horrible company."

"And what's new about that?" Georgina said with a laugh, "Just say yes to something."

"Okay, we can try dinner and movie. That actually sounds pretty relaxing."

"Great, then let's go find our room."

"Rooms." Blair corrected, "We each have our own room. I just felt it would be better. There's really no need to deal with anything else right now."

"That's fine with me." Georgina smiled and walked with Blair inside the thankfully air-conditioned lobby.

With Serena and Jenny looking out at the beautiful view, Blair walked up to the main desk, "Hi there. I'm Blair Waldorf and I made a reservation for me, my friend Georgina Sparks and another for Serena van der Woodsen."

The man looked at his computer screen and then gave Blair a disapproving glare, "I'm sorry, but you have been red flagged. Your reservations were denied. The woman you spoke to at the time did not do the proper background check and therefore granted you the reservations in error. We have sent you an email and have called the number you provided to inform you of this change."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why am I red flagged?"

"Does that date June 14th, 2009 mean anything to you?" The man asked with a smug frown, "Well, you were in another of our hotels in Los Angeles, the penthouse suite to be exact and it says here you and a man named Chuck Bass were involved in a very heated argument in which you promptly trashed the suite, causing thousands of dollars in damages. While you paid the bill for the damages, you are no longer welcome in our hotel chain."

Blair turned away from the mom and cursed under her breath, "Shit."

Serena and Jenny walked over and stood in front of Blair, "What's going on? Where's our key?"

"Well there seems to be a problem." Blair said in a feint whisper of a voice.

The man behind the counter overheard the conversation and just couldn't help adding his two cents, "Your friend's reservations were canceled. We apologize to you for this unfortunate situation, but we don't want people like her in our hotels anymore."

Stepping up to the main desk, Serena glared at the man, "What does that mean? People like her?"

"It means rich spoiled brats who think they can get away with anything as long as they money. Now, we have numerous rooms available if you'd like to purchase one."

"I don't think so. I'm just like her." Serena said proudly, "Whatever she did doesn't give you the right to talk to her like that. I think I'm going to use my money and influence to get you fired for being an ass."

"Serena, just take a room. All the other hotels were booked up. This is it." Blair pleaded, "Don't let another of my mistakes ruin your trip."

"This isn't right. I don't know what we're going to do, but I'm not staying here now." Serena gave the man another dirty look and then stormed out of the lobby.

Jenny, Blair and Georgina followed. Blair looked at Jenny and Georgina and with them both giving her the go ahead, she walked up to Serena standing against one of the large pillars in front of the hotel, "I'm so sorry this happened."

Serena turned towards Blair, "It's fine. It's one thing for me to mad at you, but I won't let anyone else treat you like that. It showed me one thing, that as angry and hurt as I am right now, I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life. I know it won't be easy, but we'll find a way through this. I'm not ready yet, so don't think you're getting off the hook so easily. I'm going to be a bitch for quite a while, but when I'm done, I want us to start over again."

"Do you really mean that?" Blair asked, not sure she could believe what she just heard, "I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust again. I love you and I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did, but I want nothing more than to be your friend again."

"Well then, let's take this one day at a time and see how things go." Serena said, finding it hard to not smile at how happy she'd made Blair.

Jenny walked up and gave Serena a big hug, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to be." Serena smiled, knowing she had the two most important people in here life by her side, "Nothing is going to feel right until we have our vacation together."

"I just want to be with you, it doesn't matter if it's here or in NY, as long as I'm with you I'm right where I want to be."

"I really wanted this to work for us, but we're here now, so we should find a way to make it work."

Blair looked out at the marina and a big smile crossed her face, "You know what, I think we can rent one of those yachts for the weekend. It won't be the same as the penthouse suite, but it's something. I know you want your privacy, so I'll take Georgina somewhere else."

"No, it's okay." Serena said, finding it so hard not to smile at Blair, "If you can rent one, we'll find a way to make it work for all four of us."

"I can't do that to you or Jenny."

Serena smiled at Jenny and squeezed her hand, "Look, as long as we have a room together we'll be happy. I don't want to be worrying about where you are the whole time, so you can stay with us."

"Yes, I think Serena's right, it would be better if you were here to." Jenny said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go see what I can find." Blair said with a big smile, motioning for Georgina to come with her.

Serena waited for Blair and Georgina to disappear from sight and then wrapped her arms around Jenny's neck, "Well, this isn't exactly what I had planned for us, but I agree with what you said, as long as I'm with you I'm right where I want to be."

"Good, but I hope the walls on our room are pretty thick, because we're still going to spend the whole weekend doing every little thing we've ever talked about and I don't care who hears us."

"Umm, I'm starting to think that this trip might turn out even better than we planned." Serena leaned in and kissed Jenny on the lips, beginning what would soon be remembered as the best weekend of their burgeoning relationship.

**The End.**

Thanks for reading. Any comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
